Reborn
by angelligth23
Summary: cap 13 arriba ! todo empieza a encajar! o no o.oU? T.T por fa dejen review
1. Chapter 1

n.n bueno este el prologo, los caps seran mas largos, este el fic que publicamos mito y yo, ella lo hara en yuhioh y yo aqui, ya quee s cruce de ambos

_REBORN_

**El Fic de: Josefa (Yatten, Mito) y Edith (Angelligth)**

**Prólogo…**

Era de noche... dentro de su oscuridad se puede apreciar una silueta que tomaba algo del suelo... una carta… una carta de "Duelo de Monstruos"… esta, por casualidad había llegado, por el descuido de los humanos que atravesaban el portal de makai...

Pensó que era una buena forma de entretenerse... una forma divertida... causar sufrimiento y embrollo en el ningenkai y regalarle problemas al reikai...

Sigilosamente se acerca otra silueta a la primera...

-Señor...? cree que con esto tendremos más diversión?

La silueta más grande se acerca, le toma con fuerza la barbilla y ladea un poco dejando libre el acceso a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo...para después susurrarle en su oído

-. Claro... si no... te tengo a ti... verdad?

-. Se…señor…claro

-. Bien, me alegra que estés de acuerdo….ahora, será mejor que termine con esto para que empiece la diversión…

Y: bien ya estamos de vuelta… para las chicas ( y chicos también) que leen de la sección de Yugi… Makai es el mundo de los demonios… Ningenkai es el mundo de los humanos y el Reikai es el mundo espiritual… bueno… ahora mi chibi explicará lo que es un duelo de monstruos XDD para las chicas de YYH que no sepan lo que es…. Esperamos sus reviews! Bye!

A: bueno duelo de monstruos se juega con cartas que tienen monstruos, algunos lindos otros feos U todos con puntos que dicen su fuerza de ataque y defensa, tienen efectos especiales y se juega en un tablero que permite 5 monstruos como máximo, se pone uno en cada jugada, y también hay cartas mágicas y de trampa, que van en la parte de debajo de los monstruos y que tienen poder para defenderse de los monstruos del oponente.

Cuando se acaban los puntos de vida de algún jugador, este pierde.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui el cap 1 no le puse titulo, pk no encontre ninguno XD

_REBORN_

**Capítulo: 1**

En la luz de una azotea, un chico de cabellos negros y engomados, se recuesta perezosamente para escapar, como siempre, de las clases.

-. Que aburrido, ojalá que Koenma tuviera alguna misión para mi-

-. Pues ya que no es así, sería mejor que vinieras a la clase.

Una de chica de cabello castaño, corto y suelto con ojos de igual color le reñía todos los días por la misma razón.

-. Como molestas, por qué no mejor te vas a las clases tú, y me dejas en paz por una vez

-. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY! Yusuke eres un…!

-. Hola chicos, interrumpo?

Una chica de de cabello azul y en un remo llegaba a interrumpir a la feliz pareja

-. Botan, si estás aquí eso quiere decir que... HURRA! Por fin me voy de aquí.

-. Pues la verdad es que no, solo les hago una visita U las cosas han estado muy tranquilas

-. Hay no puede ser! o

Botan vio la furia en los ojos de Yusuke, pero cuando se dispuso a irse el reloj en su muñeca vibró.

-. Qué pasa? Señor koenma, qué sucede?

-. Botan, estás con Yusuke?

-. Si señor, por qué?

-. Tengo una misión que acaba de llegar, y necesito que él entre en el caso.

En otra parte de la ciudad un vendedor encuentra una carta muy especial.

-. Qué es esto? Una carta, pero tiene… no es posible, es una carta de "Duelo de Monstruos" original, pero aun así, tiene un poder muy grande, nunca supe de una carta así.

Intrigado por esta carta, la pone en venta en Internet, al mejor postor.

Pero antes que pueda empezar a ver los postores, una sombra se abalanza sobre él, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre.

La carta estaba sobre una mesa, pero el hombre estaba encerrado en su despacho, para no ser molestado.

Cuando al anochecer llegó la persona de limpieza, vio la carta, y codicioso por venderla, la tomó para hacer sus propios negocios, sabía algo de ese juego, y por lo que vio, lo que tenía en sus manos sería bien pagada.

Hace cuánto que pensaba en él, no lo sabía… tal vez unas semanas… tal vez más… de cualquier forma… algo malo en su cabeza pasaba… Él… SETO KAIBA, un CEO, corrección EL CEO, pensando en ese idiota de… argh!... en ese perro? No podía ser…

-.Cuándo dejarás de pensar en tonterías, ne Seto? – se dijo a sí, mientras posaba una mano en su rostro y empujaba su cabeza hacia atrás – ff… cuando te coloques a trabajar…. – encendió el monitor de su ordenador, se sorprendió el no poder concentrarse en sus proyectos, ya que cada cosa le recordaba a…- Argh! Esto es….! – en un dejo de furia tiró del mouse, cual paradero fue el suelo, pero sin querer se había presionado entrando en una página… - pero qué es esto…? – preguntó al viento al comenzar explorar aquella ventana que se abrió "por si sola". Cual fue su impresión al ver una gran cantidad de artículos a la venta de "Duelo de Monstruos" y entre ellas… algo que le haría dar una vuelta de 180 grados a su vida… y quienes lo rodean….

------

Un rubio de ojos miel, caminaba lentamente por el parque… el llegar a su casa no era buena idea, y después del trabajo qué más podía hacer…?

Su paso era lento… pero a la vez firme… se detuvo a mitad de aquél parque… por encima de los árboles se podía ver un gran edificio… el edificio de "esa" compañía, quien llevó a Domino a ser una ciudad importante… sí, hablamos de Kaiba Corp. Miró, o trató, de ver el último piso, tal vez su dueño y presidente estaría haciendo sufrir a sus empleados con esa voz firme y ojos fríos, o podría ser que estuviera trabajando en uno de sus nuevos proyectos, que serían todo un éxito, como siempre… a lo mejor, estaría pensando en él… sonrió… una sonrisa triste… negó con la cabeza a la vez que un suspiro se escapaba entre sus labios…

-. Mejor vuelve a la realidad… eso nunca pasará… - siguió caminando para llegar a su casa, con suerte su padre no estaría, con suerte sólo le tocaría limpiar el desastre de su padre, con suerte estaría sólo el resto de sus días… lástima que su suerte era tan solo en los juegos…

En una sala privada, los integrantes del Reikai Tentei, estaban discutiendo sobre la misión, es que esta era un tanto….digamos que no era muy interesante, o eso creían ellos.

-.Koenma déjame ver si entendí- un chico pelirrojo trataba de ver la importancia de que los 4 estuvieran en la misión que se les asignaba- hay un monstruo, no estas seguro si es un demonio, este a matado a 2 personas, no sabes por qué, no tienes idea de donde esté, se sospecha que pudo ser un asesino común y corriente y tu crees que nos necesitas a las 4 en esto?

-.Yo sé que parece algo para la policía del Ningenkai, pero un aura demoníaca, muy difusa quedó en ambos lugares, pero es tan fina que apenas se percibe.

-.Hn, si encuentran algo mas interesante, háganmelo saber, no voy a ir a buscar donde sólo hay un aura confusa, que pueda pertenecer a un demonio de bajo nivel

-. Hiei, pero si no es así, no dejarás que peleemos solos contra este… verdad?- un brillo pícaro apareció en los ojos de Kurama, esto hizo que Hiei se pusiera nervioso todo porque últimamente se la pasaba pensando en él.

-. Hn- volteó la vista sonrojado, bueno tal vez si iba podía esclarecer lo que sentía por ese Kitsune tan hermoso.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa... ese olor repugnante a licor lo rodeó completamente, sintiéndose mareado de tan solo aspirarlo...

Pasó por la pequeña sala donde se encontraba su padre, dormido o inconsciente... en su caso cuál era la diferencia, sostenía una botella de algo, obviamente alcohol, en su mano. Sigilosamente pasó a su cuarto, pero cual fue su desgracia que la botella calló quebrándose en mil pedazos despertando a su padre

-.Dónde estabas... Katsu? - le gritó aquel adulto, intentando mantenerse de pie, cosa que no le resultó - respóndeme de una vez!

-.Yo... he.. Pap... - no pudo seguir hablando pues su padre, sin haberlo notado, se había acercado a él para pegarle y dejarle tirado en el suelo…

-. Te han pagado hoy...!

-. No... - logró decir antes que su padre le diera una patada en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire por el momento.

-. De seguro que te pagaron! Y tu! Te gastaste todo el dinero...! seguramente en esas estúpidas cartas de juegos! - hablaba... o más bien gritaba mientras golpeaba brutalmente a Katsuya, y no sólo con su cuerpo, sino, con todo lo que encontraba a mano - deberías dejar esos tontos juegos niñitas y afeminados!

-. Pero al menos no lo gasto en bebérmelo todo - susurró, para luego arrepentirse al ver como su padre tomaba una lámpara, de las pocas que quedaban vivas en esa casa, para rompérsela en la cabeza, abriéndole una herida... y luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo inconsciente...

------

Mientras en la oficina del gran CEO, Seto Kaiba, revisaba cuidadosamente aquella página, tenía cosas interesantes, pero ninguna que valiera gastar un poco de su dinero... los minutos en su reloj pasaban y la tarde moría detrás de sí, pero este ni cuenta se daba.

Siguió bajando por la página cuando algo llamó su atención; tanto el precio, como lo que sus ojos veían, una carta con un campo y un árbol solitario que tenía el cielo blanco... su nombre... no se veía... tal vez... podría existir esa posibilidad... no, era original, al agrandar la imagen pudo ver la marca oculta de la empresa de Pegasus... su nombre, aún un misterio, su costo... bastante alto, pero no por eso no accesible, catalogada como única, Seto debía tenerla para así poder ganarle a Yugi Motou, su siempre enemigo en Duelo de Monstruos... Hizo click para que luego apareciera una ventana más pequeña que decía "en una semana su carta llegará a su casa..." sonrió... con esa sonrisa única de Kaiba... pero algo le pasó, el recuerdo de alguien pasó por su mente fugazmente, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le tomó atención... sin saber que del otro lado de la ciudad había un cachorro que lo nombraba en su infierno…

_**Continuará…**_

ya se, pobresito de joey, n.nU pero descuiden al final sera recompensado, o eso creo XD pk mientras tanto XDDD no le va a ir muy bien.

esperando mas reviews, y gracias a la persona que nos mando el primero en yu gioh

bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

pues primero que nada que amla onda no nos han dejado reviews TT.TT pero si al menos lo leyeron pongan "lo lei y me gusto/no me gusto." si es que no les gana escirbir XD

bueno el cap.

_REBORN_

**Capítulo: 2**

En una casa de la ciudad, Kurama suspiraba, recordando a su demonio de fuego, tan ardiente en su poder, pero tan frío en su carácter.

Eso mismo que lo tenía como hechizado, que cada vez que le recordaba, sentía que su cara se enrojecía, y quería tener sus labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

Pero cómo decirle sin que le odiara y le abandonara? No podría vivir sin el.

Pensando en esto se durmió para soñar con su hermoso demonio y en que este le correspondía… sin saber que el objeto de su sufrimiento le observaba desde la ventana.

--------

Hiei estaba en el árbol que daba a la habitación de Kurama, le había seguido sin que este le notase, para observarlo, sentía que cuando estaba con él, todo era perfecto.

Pero Kurama nunca le querría, cómo el ser más perfecto de los 3 mundos, iba a querer a un vulgar youkai como él…

En el sur de la ciudad, unos días después, un chico iba a dejar un pequeño paquete, era un chico que de repente había aparecido para llevar un encargo a Kaiba.

Este chico parecía un fantasma, apareció de repente y nadie sabía nada de él. Nunca nadie le había visto y parecía que tenía algo que ocultar, ya que siempre tenía una gorra puesta, y, debajo de esta, había un bultito que apenas se notaba. Cada vez que tenía que irse, tomaba una ruta que daba directo al bosque, nadie sabía como llegaba a casa, ya que el bosque daba a las afueras de la ciudad, y de allí, no había casas, sólo una prisión.

No lo había visto durante 5 días, sin contar los días del fin de semana que hubo entremedio, tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo le avisase que le pasaban cosas malas a su cachorro...

- Bien, queridos alumnos, harán un trabajo en pareja - se dejó escuchar un gran barullo, entre los chicos - pero éstas, las elegiré al azar…

- OH!... - con tono decepcionados dijeron todos, o casi todos, los presentes...

- Señor Motou, con la señorita Mazaki (no sé si ese es su apellido)… Señor Hiroto con el Señor Bakura Ryu - y así comenzó a nombrar las parejas, hasta que sólo faltaba - ... y por el último el señor Kaiba junto al señor Jounichi - al levantar la mirada, la profesora, diose cuenta que el chico rubio había faltado... de nuevo - bien tendrá que informar a su pareja... - el CEO sintió ganas de protestar. Cómo él, el gran Seto Kaiba, iba a ser un trabajo con un perro.

Iba hacérselo notar a la profesora hasta que esta habló nuevamente - Sin cambios, sin reclamos... Estoy hablando con jóvenes de 16-17 años y espero que comentarios como "lo siento, miss, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo, entonces hicimos uno trabajo cada uno" o " es que no me caía bien, así que cambié pareja" NO tenga que oírlos, escucharon? - tenía agallas... esa profesora de inglés tenía muchas agallas, ya que la mirada dirigida de esta al CEO, no cambió ni un poco, se notaba, No le tenía miedo.

- Genial - murmuró...

Los integrantes del Renkai Tentei estaban reunidos en la primera escena donde el misterioso atacante apareció.

La policía no había encontrado casi nada, sólo el cuerpo, pero este fue llevado a la morgue, así que Koenma les había conseguido un permiso para ir a ver el cuerpo y examinarlo, cómo? ni yo lo se XD, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que el aura aún permanecía, lo que era muy extraño, ya que si hubiera sido un demonio de bajo nivel, el aura ya no se sentiría, lo que les hizo pensar que, tal vez, habían subestimado este caso.

Dos días pasaron, desde que su padre le había quebrado es lámpara en el cuerpo, hace dos días que no despertaba, hace dos días que no sabía del mundo, hace dos que soñaba con su Dragón de ojos Azules (léase Kaiba).

Se levantó con cuidado, pues sus heridas no habían sido tratadas, sólo sabía que había llegado a su cuarto arrastrándose en un momento de conciencia y se había encerrado ahí mismo, gracias a Ra! su pieza tenía baño propio...

Rompiendo una pollera antigua... o nueva, ya no le veía diferencia, se limpió la herida de la cabeza y vendose con otro del mismo material, para no exponerla en el ambiente. Luego siguió con las heridas del cuerpo, que, al haber pasado tanto tiempo, los vidrios que estaban en las llagas, tenía que arrancárselas, logrando así que saliera un poco de sangre

Después de terminar con su curación, asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza para verificar que no había nadie en casa, su alivió más grande fue ver que así era... el resto de ese día y el que seguía (fíjate que cae justo en sábado y domingo) los pasó ordenando la casa y cuidándose meticulosamente...

Mas su paz no dudaría tanto, a su 3° día de bienestar su padre llegó borracho junto a un "Amigo"

- No... Hip!... te lo dije... - dijo el progenitor del rubio, hipando, a su amigo - es... hip!... toda una belleza... - su amigo entró, este no se notaba borracho... tal vez drogado... sí, lo más seguro...

- sí... es una belleza...- le respondió su amigo mientras se relamía los labios al observar a Katsuya - con esto saldarás tu cuenta... Mike...

- pa... papá...? - preguntó el joven sin entender lo que pasa, o tal vez lo entendía muy bien, pero no quería ver.

Sin darse cuenta, ni cómo... el amigo, aquél que su padre llamó "Big Beng", lo tomó en sus brazos para dirigirlo hacia un cuarto mientras los gritos del joven rubio se dejaban escuchar

-NO! PAPÁ... POR FAVOR... NO! TE PAGO LO QUE QUIERAS.. PERO PAPÁ! NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - los gritos desesperados se seguían escuchando hasta que su padre habló…

- pero hijo... hip!... yo no te hago nada... - para que después le secundara una risa sádica.

Lo que Katsu sintió al rato, fue tan sólo un dolor espantoso, humillación, asco por sí, y un odio y miedo increíble hacia su padre...

Cuando despertó de aquella pesadilla, vio a su padre con una nueva botella de licor entre las manos…

- ya sabes, Katsu... ya sabes cómo obtendré dinero, si lo que tu me pasas es insuficiente - después de esto se encerró en su cuarto lo que quedaba de día…

Y bueno... para obtener lo que su padre le exigía diariamente comenzó a trabajar durante la mañana y la tarde, también empezó a vender sus pertenencias...

Y fue justo en eso cuando aquel día, donde se avisaba de ese trabajo en parejas, donde Kaiba, por primera vez, tenía que meterse en ese lado, los suburbios para ser más exacta, de la ciudad de Domino.

-... tan sólo esto me darás?

- creo que es más que suficiente, Jou... no importa si has llegado a ser uno de los finalistas en este juego, si no eres el primero, tu Deck no tiene tanta importancia - Jou le pasó su Deck a aquel chico el cual había ofrecido comprárselo... pero también con él... se iba su luz... su inocencia... su vida...

Al voltearse, luego de recibir el dinero a cambio, se encontró a Kaiba que le miraba de forma extraña

- Qué hacías perro?

- ... - no le respondió y tan sólo lo pasó de largo... directo a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su piso donde estaba su infierno -

- te estoy hablando!

- Conseguía dinero, Kaiba... - fue todo lo que dijo, para comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un brazo que cogió el suyo, cual sacó un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte del rubio – Suéltame! – le obedeció al tan sólo ver los mieles espantados –

- Sólo… sólo quería decirte que haremos un trabajo de inglés juntos – al escuchar "juntos" el corazón de Jou comenzó a latir con furia, pero…

-Ya veo… mañana hablaremos más de esto, yo… tengo que subir a llevarle esto a… mi padre – sí… le costó en demasía decir lo último, pero no podía permanecer más rato junto a Kaiba, porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le tiraba a llorar entre sus brazos… quizá… quizá antes lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora… él no valía nada…

- De acuerdo, perro – le vio y fue cuando reparó en el aspecto de su cachorro, con especie de venda improvisada en la cabeza y varias partes del cuerpo que se dejaban ver; pálido y con unas ojeras bastantes marcadas y sus ojos levemente rojos. Le iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido –

-Oye me, cabrón! – se escuchó cerca de la pareja, el chico que antes había estado con Jou, regresaba y para nada amigado – Querías engañarme? Mira que te falta una carta!- al estar a su lado el chico golpeó a Jou en el rostro. Kaiba estaba impactado, ósea que su cachorro había vendido su baraja…? Y para qué…?

- Ya te la traigo… - susurró, para cuando ya estaba subiendo nuevamente sintió que lo detenían bruscamente –

- no me creas tan idiota, Jou, deja el dinero y trae "The Red Eyes Black Dragon" – Katsu le miró con desconfianza, pero haría lo que le pedía, le pasó el dinero y subió –

- que idiota – susurró, para luego comenzar irse, pero algo se lo impuso –

- A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó el CEO, al chico con sus ojos fríos e intimidantes, el chico se quedó como estatua –

-…-

-Bien… acá está la carta – regresó Jou con un par de lágrimas rodeándole las mejillas… cuántas cosas había vivido con esa carta…?... bastantes, para ahora separarse gracias a las amenazas de su padre… y así fue concluido el negocio – bien, ya no tienes más que hacer, Kaiba… nos vemos mañana…- dijo dándose vuelta – espero… - susurró

-Mañana a las 10, perro, y llega puntual sabes que no me gusta esperar… - el rubio sólo asintió y luego volvió a subir las escaleras…

Kaiba se fue a su mansión, quedándosele grabada la imagen del perro… su cachorro, aceleró su vehículo para llegar a su hogar… y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios… hoy le llegaba un paquete especial…

_**Continuará**_

bueno hasta aqui este cap no puedo poner los otros si no me me dejan reviews v.v TT.TT por fa, bueno agradesco a la unica persona que em a dejado review n.n y ojala que te siga gustando y preparate XD por que jou va seguir sufriendo v.vUUU


	4. Chapter 4

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 3

Cuando llegaron a la morgue, se encontraron con que el cuerpo que buscaban, estaba intacto, parecía que nadie lo había tocado. El forense no había hecho su trabajo, según les informaron un enviado especial, les había pedido que esperaran a unos grandes detectives privados que ayudarían a resolver el caso.

El cadáver no estaba en un gran grado de descomposición, gracias a que había estado en un congelador especial que lo mantenía en "buen" estado.

- Entonces Koenma sí movió sus influencias- Kurama pensaba que tal vez tuvieran ver el cuerpo a escondidas, como unos ladrones.

- Kurama, ve esto- la siempre ágil mirada de Hiei, acababa de captar como en una parte del cuerpo, mas específicamente en el cuello, había una marca, muy pequeña, pero para unos detectives como los nuestros, muy significativa.

- No tengo ni idea de que podría ser eso- XD Yusuke, que estaba feliz de haber salido de la escuela, estaba tan distraído viendo su alrededor, que si no le hubieran dicho, habría pasado de largo la marca que habían encontrado.

- Urameshi, cómo crees que vamos a resolver esto, si tú curioseas por allí, como un niño y no te concentras.

Kuwabara estaba más alerta que nunca, el aura de muerte que rodeaba el lugar le causaba escalofríos y quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Creo que Kuwabara por fin encontró un cerebro- como siempre no faltaba la época en que Hiei y Kuwabara pelearan, nada más ni nada menos que por tonterías, pero aun así ayudaba a entender que Hiei no les ignoraba del todo.

- A, sí? al menos yo no soy un saco de papas – y así podían estar un buen rato de no ser por la intervención de un tercero

- Chicos no haremos nada, si continúan peleando- Kurama era el réferi de estas peleas para evitar que alguno de los 2, en especial Kuwabara, terminara chamuscado.

La morgue tampoco agradaba a Kurama, había asesinado a muchos, tiempo atrás, y esto se lo recordaba, dándole un sentimiento de culpa que le abrumaba.

- Kurama, sé lo que estás pensando, así que no te preocupes, tomaremos la muestra rápido- susurró Hiei, Kurama se sorprendió agradablemente al ver la preocupación de Hiei, sobre todo, porque nunca le había tomado tanta consideración.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Le causaba algo de calosfríos, que Hiei supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una vez que terminaron de tomar la muestra y de que Yusuke y Kuwabara intentaron consolar a una joven que venía a ver el cuerpo de su padre, (lo que les resultó en una bofetada) y que la chica se refugiara en brazos de Kurama (lo que causó a Hiei el deseo de incinerarla), pudieron salir de allí.

-----

Cuando Kurama llegó a su, solitario departamento, se encontró con que lo sentía vació, y en que hubiera querido tener a alguien esperándole, lo que causó que pensara automáticamente en Hiei.

- Hiei….-

- qué quieres?-

Kurama casi se muere de la impresión, allí parado, detrás de él, estaba su querido demonio de fuego, tan soñador se encontraba que no había notado que Hiei le había seguido.

- dije qué querías- a Hiei no le gustaba ser ignorado, ya tenia suficiente de eso en su vida.

- Nani? Yo… nada UU-

- v.v que lata, bueno, me quedaré esta noche, algún problema?-

- no Hiei, tu sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras

-v/v mejor cállate y entremos.

Ambos se la pasaron en pequeñas bromas y carcajadas (estas por parte de Kurama) al cocinar y en servir la cena. Tanto se divertía Kurama que se hizo una cortada, con lo cual Hiei tomo su dedo para quitar la sangre con su boca, Kurama casi se muere de la vergüenza, y Hiei le preguntó qué le pasaba, que si ya había olvidado que con un poco de ki en la herida, puesto desde la boca, sanaban rápidamente las heridas pequeñas.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Kurama pensó en la gran dicha que le daría, si así fueran todas las noches, hacer la cena juntos, lavar los platos, y luego arropar a Hiei.

Mientras que este pensaba en lo agradable que era el tener a alguien que se preocupara con él, y que le tratara tan bien, ambos se durmieron, deseando que este día se repitiera más seguido, por que humano o demonio, ambos se encontraban solos.

Llegó sin problema alguno, entró a la mansión, saludó a su hermano y con ansias, un poco controladas, se fue a su estudio, donde seguramente se encontraba su paquete especial. Abrió la puerta y lo vio encima del escritorio

- Con esto Yugi... con esto, seguro que te ganaré - y una risa estilo Seto Kaiba (patentada y con derechos de autor, por favor no copiar XDDD), abrió con cuidado el encargo. Al

Tomar la carta en sus manos, la observó detenidamente, cada detalle, cada mancha que pudiese tener... rojo... parte de la carta...?... no... estaba sucia... - no importa con ganarle a Yugi, me basta - y esta vez una risa más maléfica se dejó escuchar a través de sus labios... mientras... en su habitación una carta en especial, comenzaba a brillar, haciendo un escudo entre, las sombras que querían adueñarse del CEO, y éste mismo...

-----

Los rayos del sol indicaban un nuevo día, iba a hacer calor, el día estaría despejado, un día muy bonito y lleno de vida, pero no así para cierto chico con facciones caninas, los cuales a cada toque de luz ardían las nuevas heridas proporcionadas la tarde anterior por su padre... esta vez la razón fue... para no perder costumbre...

----

Cierto castaño esperaba cerca de la entrada del instituto ya pasaban de las 10, para ser más exactas eran las 10.09, el perro no había ido a clases, de nuevo, sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, y él, Kaiba, estaba desesperándose, pues no le gustaba esperar... tan sólo un minutos más, cuando sonaran las campanas, después... cuando viera al perro... argh! Mejor que no se le apareciera, NADIE dejaba plantado a SETO KAIBA...

Las campanas sonaron y él tuvo que regresar a su aula, las clases no comenzaban, extrañamente el profesor se retrasaba más que antes... Para luego llegar con el Director

- Lo lamento chicos tengo una noticia que darles - todos estaban expectantes, sí, incluso Kaiba - Jounichi se ha retirado del instituto, permanentemente, por lo tanto ya no lo verán más por acá, y todos sus trabajos pendientes, él y yo les rogamos disculpas, pero no podrán realizarse - esta vez iba dirigida su mirada al CEO... - les pido a sus amigos, me ayuden a retirar todas sus cosas del establecimiento y sean dejadas en mi oficina, bien pueden comenzar sus clases de historia... - todos los "amigos" de Jou quedaron con cara de "what?" qué podría haber causado que Jou se retirara...? eso nadie lo sabía, aunque alguien si sospechaba más o menos...

Kaiba salió junto con el Director, pero tomó otro camino para llegar antes que este a la oficina, donde lo más seguro es que se encontraba el perro... correcto, él nunca se equivocaba, ahí estaba su cachorro, más pálido que antes, con sus ojos más hinchados y rojos, una mejilla morada y en la otra un pequeño corte, lo brazos cubiertos por un pollerón - cachorro... - susurró, iba con todas las intenciones de reprocharle al perro, pero verlo en su estado...

-Kaiba... disculpa no habértelo dicho ayer... - respondió suponiendo que este ya se había enterado de su decisión -

- Por... qué...?

- Porque... porque... - no podía seguir hablando, un nudo en su garganta se había formado... hasta que se dio cuenta de una manera de escapar - no es de tu importancia... - después de esto retiró los papeles que le ofrecía la secretaria y entró a la oficina del director, este ya había llegado y ya se encontraba dentro - estarás mejor así, no crees? - fue lo último que le dijo.

Kaiba sintió que algo se hacía añicos dentro de él... qué es lo que le pasaba a SU cachorro!

Habían decidido que verían los demás cadáveres al día siguiente, ya que el día anterior no dio muy buenos resultados.

- Hiei? Será mejor que te levantes Yusuke y Kuwabara llegarán pronto-

Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, sobre todo cuando quería quedarse en la cama, estaba tan cómodo y tan calido

- hn…- pero era Kurama, nunca podría decirle que no, y menos cuando le causaba celos que alguien se le acercara, así que permanecería cerca para vigiarlo, nadie le robaría algo que pronto sería suyo, Kurama quisiera o no.

- gracias- Kurama se levantó y le dio un beso a Hiei en la frente para ir a recoger una ropa que había dejado secando. Estaba despierto desde hace un rato, limpiando el departamento, y lavando algo de ropa (está bien que es del equipo, pero aun así tiene que hacer el aseo)

Hiei se había quedado rojo y en una pieza, que demonios le pasaba! Se estaba poniendo muy cariñoso con el, ayer prácticamente me había llevado cargando, porque según el yo estaba muy cansado para ir por mi propio pie.

Después de que me obligó ponerme la pijama, y de que el se quedó él se sacó, y me dejó su cama, me arropo y después me dio un abrazo!

Aunque no me molesta en absoluto, me sentí muy bien, me agradó mucho.

Kurama regresaba con la canasta de la ropa limpia, pero era tanta que no veía el suelo, sólo al frente, y terminó tropezando con las sabanas que Hiei dejó en el piso al levantarse.

El resultado? Kurama encima de Hiei a escasos cm. de su cara.

No hace falta decir que sus rostros serían fácilmente confundidas con un tomate

- Hiei, este yo…lo siento-

Yo ya no pensaba, Kurama estaba tan cerca, que no me importa si no le agrada si lo beso.

Me acerqué a el, y acabé con la distancia, cerré mis ojos y me perdí.

-Hiei que..?-

Hiei me esta besando….HIEI ME ESTA BESANDO!...no me importa si fue un impulso lo que le llevó a esto, yo le voy a corresponder, sin importar nada, ni siquiera el timbre…

Ni los gritos de Yusuke…

Yusuke y Kuwabara!

Con desgana me separo, y dejo a Hiei en el piso, salgo corriendo para abrirles, sin evitar pensar que yo tuve el privilegio de quitarle la castidad a los labios de Hiei.

- no creo que nadie lo haya besado así antes./.- murmuro para mi

Me quedé allí, en el piso, sin nada que decir, pero mucho que pensar, me siento más que bien, hice una locura, pero me siento bien.

Sus labios son cálidos y dulces.

Su aroma me embriagó, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida

La próxima vez no se irá…

_**Continuará**_

ok este cap lo subi junto con el otro porque este dia lo tuve libre d emi madre la vigilante y pude publicar, s eque debria estar con el cap 3 d ela maldicion, TT.TT pero la inspiracion no me llega, ai que le hehco al culpa a ella v.v(hey! pk a mi? tu eres la que escribe y que esta muy ocupada ò.ó) bueno solo ignorenla n.nU, per bueno espeor que els guste el cap.

bye!

y maden reviws TToTT


	5. Chapter 5

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 5

- Kaiba… no veo esto necesario – Susurró el rubio mientras se dirigían a la mansión Kaiba, para recoger a Mokuba, en la limosina -

- … - el Ceo estaba "entretenido" buscando ciertas cosas en una caja negra – por qué…. – fue todo lo que dijo, no recibiendo respuesta – Por qué vendiste tu Deck…? – el chico que iba su lado sólo suspiró para comenzar a hablar –

- necesitaba el dinero…- respondió como pudo, pues bien sí podía hablar, pero su voz no estaba en las mejores condiciones -

- para qué…? – Jou dio un respingo al recordar para qué lo había vendido… -

- eso… no le importa… - había escuchado bien? Le había trata de "le", de usted! – muchas gracias… por recuperarlo… - no dijo más. Kaiba le entregó un par de vendas y alcohol, Jou le quedó mirando con ojos raros –

- vamos a mi casa perro, qué pensará y dirá Mokuba al verte en ese estado, no quiero regalarle preocupaciones al ver tus daños, de todas maneras allá te cambiarás de ropa – después volvió a encargarse de su Laptop. Jou tomó con sus blancas manos lo que el CEO le brindaba; comenzó sus curaciones mientras veía un poco por la ventanilla. En una de esas miradas se topó con una miel, miel opaca, tan sólo fueron unos segundos, para que su mente comenzara a dar especulaciones de cómo reaccionaría su padre al verlo, o mejor dicho, no verlo en casa, el saber que tenía de nuevo su baraja, bueno en todo caso eso es positivo, porque podría venderla nuevamente; el saber que ese día no estaba trabajando… Cerró los ojos con fuerzas a recordar cómo se sentía que lo violasen, le pegasen e hiciesen otras cosa terrible o, en su defecto, peores… Las lágrimas no se hicieron de rogar para comenzar a bajar por sus mejillas, apretó sus manos y ahogó algunos sollozos para que su acompañante no lo notara, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al principio ligero para después…

- perro…? – había notado que algo andaba mal al sentir como se movía su asiento, quitó la vista de su ordenador para posarla en quien iba a su lado, para encontrar que su cachorro estaba en un ataque de pánico – perro… perro responde! – lo sujetó de los hombros para evitar cualquier caída del lugar – vamos Jou! – las lágrimas no cesaban de caer de los ojos mieles – Jou!... – en un desesperado intento de calmarlo, y luego de darle un par de gritos al chofer para que se apurara en llegar, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – cachorro estarás bien… - le susurraba en su oído meciéndolo, pero ni su voz era convincente… Al menos ya no temblaba… tanto… pero no dejaba de llorar y sus ojos no los abría – sh… tranquilo… todo está bien… todo estará bien – más bien trataba de auto convencerse, que calmar al rubio… sus azules ojos mostraban gran preocupación qué podría colocar así al rubio… sintió como colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y como posaba su cabeza en sus hombro para seguir llorando, pero esta vez más calmado… mientras él acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

- amo Kaiba, ya llegamos – se alegró de escuchar aquello, tomó en sus brazos al cachorro dormido. Entró con cautela en su mansión.

- Seto…! – sus palabras y alegría quedaron hasta ahí, el pequeño Kaiba había visto el estado de Katsuya, que a pesar de estar cubierto por las vendas, anteriormente puestas, la heridas más recientes se habían abierto comenzando a sangrar – Dios! – exclamó en espanto – Qué le pasó? – le preguntó a su hermano, pero este no dijo nada, era la misma pregunta que se hacía…

Estaban en el baño de su habitación, si antes se había sorprendido al sentirlo tan delgado ahora… ahora… ahora estaba espantado al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de su cachorro – Seto, puedo entrar? – su hermano golpeó la puerta del baño e intentó abrirla, pero Seto lo impidió apoyándose en esta

- Es mejor que vayas… que vayas a tu cuarto Mokuba – un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar bien, se dejó caer al piso arrastrándose por la puerta, con una mano cubriéndose la boca, lágrimas inconscientes comenzaron a descender de sus ojos azules… hematomas, tajos, raspaduras, rasguños… y una herida de leve gravedad en su cabeza, era lo que podía resumir el estado físico del chico rubio, al menos era lo que se podía ver a simple vista…llenó la bañera con agua tibia, en tanto, sacaba con cuidado el vendaje y limpiaba con suma dedicación cada herida de su cachorro, y más la que se refería a su cabeza… Quién podría causarle semejante daño a su perro?... con muchísimo cuidado le sacó la última prenda, los bóxer, y con la misma delicadeza lo hundió en el agua… un pequeño gemido de dolor dio el rubio.. pronto el agua tomó un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre seca y que salía por la heridas del chico… Kaiba le trató como si fuese una pieza de cristal… cuando terminó lo secó y le dio la misma dedicación antes dada a las heridas para que ahora pudiesen cicatrizar normalmente, le vendó y vistió con una de sus pijamas… al parecer el perro no despertaría en largas horas…

Al salir, les esperaba Mokuba sentado en la cama junto a una sirvienta que trataba de animar al joven amo – Cómo está? – preguntó

-Mejor… - fue todo lo que dio por respuesta – hay que dejarlo descansar

- Qué pasará con el torneo, Seto… se cancelará..? – Kaiba se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio –

- Lo más probable…si Jou no despierta dentro de dos horas, lo voy a cancelar… sino… si llegase a despertar.. habría que preguntarle…

- también cancelarás el duelo con Yugi?

- ese lo pospondré para mañana… Mokuba… o para – pero no puedo seguir hablando ya que los gritos de Jou se hicieron presentes

- no!... detente!... conseguiré más, pero… por favor papá, no de nuevo… - lloraba y gritaba Jou a la vez que comenzaba a moverse… -

- shh… shhh cachorro… tranquilo- al igual que la primera vez, lo abrazó y comenzó a mecerlo para así intentar calmarlo…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Jou se calmara, nuevamente en lo brazos de Seto...

- Seto... tu celular vibra... - mencionó el pequeño, al escuchar el sonido del móvil vibrar encima del escritorio... Con enfado contestó -

- diga... - se levantó dejando a Jou dormido y salió despacio de su habitación - y no puede esperar?

- es que señor si no viene... el torneo se atrasará más - se dejó escuchar del aparato la voz asustada de un empleado - señor...?

- argh! está bien... espérame en 20 minutos - antes de entrar aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse - Mokuba...? - le habló con cariño –

- dime Seto... –

- tengo que salir... demoraré a lo menos una hora, cuida del perro, sí?... - besó la frente de su hermano y la de su cachorro, el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro –

- yo me encargaré de cuidar de tu amor, Seto - este comentario hizo que el gran CEO se sonrojara hasta la punta de sus cabellos... pero no hizo comentario alguno, tomó su laptop, sólo eso, y salió como queriendo escapar...

Era de noche cuando por fin había tomado una decisión, le diría a Hiei lo que sentía y vería que pasaba, no quería poner las cosas así, del azar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Si el no le decía, dudaba que Hiei tomara la iniciativa.

De repente el teléfono sonó.

- quién será a esta hora, residencia Minamino, quien habla?

- Kurama, soy Yusuke,

- qué sucede, encontraste algo?

- no exactamente, recuerdas que debíamos quitarle la carta a Kaiba?

- si…

- pues mañana tendrá un torneo, y pienso que si usa la carta..

- lo atacaran en pleno torneo, eso no debe pasar, esta noche iremos a hablar con él.

- si, aunque no creo que sea fácil quitarle esa carta.

- lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo, no podemos hacer nada mas.

- esta Hiei allí contigo?

-no….-un tono de tristeza salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que no había pensado si volvería a ver a Hiei pronto.

- Oh bueno yo lo olvidé, lo siento, pero sabes donde esta su casa?

- si, el reportaje que pasaron, que estoy viendo ahora, mencionaron su dirección, la tengo anotada, así que mejor por que no vienen cos Kuwabara y nos vamos los 3?

- sí, pero deja que le diga, llegaremos allá en unos 10 minutos

Cuando por fin llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche, por lo que pensaron que ya estaba en su casa.

Fueron en el auto de Kurama hasta la mansión, que estaba algo lejos, para ser precisos, estaba en una zona residencial, pero no les costo trabajo saber cual era la casa, era la más grande y ostentosa, además que abarcaba demasiado, que solo había 2 casas más.

-guau, si que es grande

- si, creo que la empresa a dado sus resultados-

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, lo que les costo un rato, pensaron que no podrían entrar así de fácil.

- lo siento el amo Kaiba esta en la corporación, y no creo que los conozca, o me abría mencionado algo de ustedes.

- que! Eres un-

- Yusuke, cálmate, gracias por su amabilidad (cual! Si fue bien grosero!)

- hn, yo creo que lo podemos convencer.

- Hiei? A que hora llegaste?

- no importa, solo déjenme esto a mi. Usted, voltee

El mayordomo, creyendo que sería mejor que les dijera que se fueran o llamaría a seguridad, pero cuando volteo, lo que vio fue una luz y después no supo nada.

- usted llamará a Kaiba, y le dirá que venga por que tiene unos invitados muy importantes.

- si señor o

- bien Hiei, ahora estamos dentro - Kurama solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa, que le hizo poner las mejillas escarlata.

Cuando iban a entrar Hiei le jaló, y le acorraló en la reja, para robarle un apasionado beso.

- Kurama, espero que esto acabe pronto, por que estoy hambriento de ti- y después de insinuársele presionando su parte baja con Kurama, se fue dejándolo con la cara roja y muy agitado.

- Kurama, es que te vas a quedar!- Kurama reaccionó apenas, para entrar, después de eso, tenía que hablar muy claramente con Hiei.

Al bajar seto le dijo al mayordomo que saldría y que si lo buscaban que no le dijera a nadie a que hora llegaba... Salió a toda prisa... pues quería ya regresar a estar con su adorado cachorro...

Mientras en la habitación de l CEO Jou abría apenas los ojos sin tener bien enfocada su vista... transcurridos unos segundos pudo apreciar la figura de Mokuba

- cómo estás Jou?

- bien - susurró... su voz aún no se mejoraba del todo - en donde estoy, chibi?

- en la pieza de mi hermano... al parecer te desmayaste cuando venían hacia acá - el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar aquello... y sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata al verse vestido con un pijama de Seto, claramente lo notó por las letras KC bordadas en esta, y sus heridas vendadas -

- qué pasó con el torneo...?

- Mi hermano lo suspendió, ya que uno de los más importantes duelistas no se inscribió - Jou frunció el entre cejo, a quién se refería Mokuba - dijo que esperarían a que este despertara ... - las mejillas del cachorro no pudieron ponerse más rojas... - jijiji... - se rió por lo bajo Moki -

- y dónde está tu hermano...? - observando que no se encontraba cerca -

- pues él... no hace mucho que salió, pues algo andaba mal en la empresa

- ah...

- él te estuvo cuidando las 4 horas que dormiste

- 4! O.o... cómo tanto?

- no sé... siempre he dicho que la cama de Seto es muy cómoda... tu qué crees? - preguntó con picardía - pues es mucho mejor cuando está el dueño... no lo crees así, Jou

- Mokuba/.!

- jajajajaja... - el pequeño se revolcaba de risa al ver el rostro de Jou hasta que un cojinazo le llegó al rostro

- con que quieres guerra, ne Jou? - le devolvió el cojín al rubio que apenas pudo esquivarlo... y comenzaron una guerra de almohadas hasta que... una baraja se calló - oye ... Jou tu baraja ...

- si! ya la recojo - dijo el mayor, Mokuba no podía ayudarle pues había quedado enterrado entre puras almohadas y cojines... la cama del CEO había quedado toda desarmada - esta no es mía... - dijo mostrándole la carta del dragón de ojos azules - no caería mal echarle una vistita...

- si, pero que seto no se de cuenta, que si no... nos mata a ambos x.x...

- ¬¬U... u.u... bien no se dará cuenta - comenzó a pasar las cartas una por una... hasta que cierta le llamó la atención una muy especial manchada con - esto es... sangre... - lo último lo musitó para que él pequeño no lo oyese -

- Oye Jou ahora si... tu baraja - habla con sorpresa y espanto... pues sin que el rubio se diese cuenta una sombra se había levantado sobre ella - tiene una carta brillando... jou? - El rubio había sujetado la carta que había dicho Mokuba así creando un campo de protección que la sombra no atravesaba, Mokuba se había acercado bastante a Jou -

- El... dragón negro de ojos rojos... ? - sin querer juntó las dos carta, sujetándolas con la mano izquierda... todo pasó muy rápido... la sombra se desvaneció, pero a Jou le entró un agudo dolor de cabeza... tan fuerte era su dolor que sin querer gritaba, tiró ambas carta para sostenerse su cabeza como si eso sirviera para apaciguar el dolor

- Jou!... - Mokuba con mucho esfuerzo lo recostó en la cama e intentó calmarlo... cuando en eso se abre de golpe la puerta...


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, ya se que me tarde en subir estos caps., pero es que tengo examenes y uns problemitas n.nUUU, estare subiendo mas en la proxima semana, y no los lean todos de una vez pk la verdad que saldre por 2 semanas mas o menos, y pues no publicare tampoco nada en la maldicion, pero si les prometo que el cap. 4 y 5 de esta los subo, uno hoy mismo y el otro antes de irme n.n, con todo esto aclarado, disfruten!

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 6

Cuando entraron en la casa, Hiei le dio la orden al mayordomo de dejarlos curiosear por allí.

Kurama se maravilló ante el decorado de la casa.

Y además había pensado que en la habitación de Kaiba debía de estar la baraja que él usaba para pelear, y en esta la carta que habían venido a buscar.

Pidió a los demás que esperaran sentados y que el volvería, que sólo quería ver mejor la casa

-no vallas a robar nada Kurama XD

- no tienes remedio Yusuke

- no te metas Kuwabara

Así dejo a los 2 peleando y a Hiei a cargo de noquearlos si estaban armando mucho alboroto.

Que fuera ningen no significaba que hubiera olvidado el sublime arte del sigilo para el robo.

Aunque la carta era muy importante, deseaba ver un poco más la obra de arte que era esta casa.

Pasó por corredores, vio estatuas y pinturas, le sorprendía el buen gusto que tenia el chico, no había conocido a nadie de su edad (16 años) que pudiera escoger piezas de arte tan magnificas.

Se detuvo al escuchar algunas voces en uno de los tantos cuartos, pensaba que tal vez Kaiba les hubiera engañado y estuviera en su casa, pero le sorprendió que las risas, pronto se convirtieron en gritos, aterrados y de desesperación, sin demora abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un niño, de al menos 11 años, que miraba con angustia y desesperación a un chico rubio que parecía muy herido, sostenía su cabeza, aparentemente para calmar el dolor que tenía.

- qué le sucede?-

- no lo sé, quién eres tu!

- soy Shuichi, pero eso no importa ahora, dime, qué pasa

- no lo sé, estábamos jugando y luego Katsuya tomó una carta y se puso así

-"una carta? Podrá ser" qué carta era?- Katsu estaba tan mal que Kurama lo tomó en brazos, y empezó a mecerlo- todo está bien, no te asustes, yo te ayudaré- susurró a su oído, esperando que le ayudara.

- una carta que mi hermano acaba de comprar-

- cual es, enséñamela- mientras, aun sostenía a Katsuya, que seguía algo alterado, pero que se estaba calmando, a Kurama le parecía que estaba tan frágil, que le había pasado?

Katsuya se había refugiado en se pecho, en el cual se había quedado dormido.

- es esta- un lloroso Mokuba le enseñó la carta, decía renacer, era muy hermosa a su parecer, pero no debía llevársela, por que la vida de Kaiba estaba en riesgo.- por cierto, tu quien eres?

- yo soy el hermano de Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, pero tu qué haces aquí?

- bueno he venido a hablar con tu hermano, precisamente de esta carta, parece que las personas que las tenían antes de él, fueron asesinadas-

- cómo?-

- si, y pensamos que la carta, es un tipo de señal para el asesino.

- pero cómo puede ser, mi hermano iba a usarla en su torneo.

- yo vine con unos amigos a advertirle, esa carta es peligrosa, tu hermano debe dejarla.

- pero, y como sé yo que no eres tu el asesino?- Mokuba se levanto alarmado, que tal si el venia y quería advertir, tomar la carta y asesinar a su hermano

- por que si es que fuera cierto, tu ya estarías muerto, no te dañaré, de verdad, además, yo te abría ayudado con Katsuya?-

- tienes razón, lo siento- le respondió un poco agrio, pues no se la creía del todo, pero no podía ser tan mala persona, cierto…?

- está bien, te preocupas por tu hermano, y yo soy un extraño para ti

- jeje, creo que tu no me harías daño, eres muy bueno-

- jejeje n.nUUU bueno, creo que tu hermano no estará muy feliz de que me lleve su carta, así que le esperaremos para explicarles las cosas. Porque esta carta además es un prototipo de las industria ilusión.

- es de Pegasus?

- si, y se la robaron hace unos días.

- entonces mi hermano tiene una carta robada

- me temo que si, tendrá que devolvérsela

- si, podrías acompañarme con mis amigos, tu casa es enorme y me perderé si no me ayudas n.nUU

- claro, creo que Katsuya debe descansar.- y precisamente el susodicho se despertaba.

- qué paso, mi cabeza-

- veo que te sientes mejor- Katsuya se encontró con 2 hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que le miraban preocupados.

- quién eres tu?

- Katsuya, el es Shuichi, me ayudó contigo cuando te pusiste mal.

- oh bueno gracias, pero qué hago en tus brazos ./. – estaba todo rojo, ya había sido traído en brazos de Kaiba, y ahora este chico le tenía en brazos porque se desmayó, se sentía tan impotente.

- estás muy frágil, que te sucedió?- Kurama acercó su cara a Katsuya, sabía que el por qué no sería dicho tan fácilmente.

Se sintió muy nervioso, que le hacía este chico que le ponía así?

-yo…yo solo..

- no te pongo nervioso o si?- su cara estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento

- ./. No yo solo es que

- Katsuya, Shuichi te pone nervioso, jejeje XD- Mokuba disfrutaba de lo lindo esto. Mientras Katsuya aun estaba en brazos de Kurama.

- me podrías dejar, ya estoy bien o/./o - se sentía muy avergonzado

- no si no me contestas por qué estás en este estado, sé que no vives aquí, pero aun así, no deberías estar en este estado.

-es que yo, bueno, es que-

- Katsuya tiene algunos problemas económicos, pero de ahora en adelante vivirá aquí con nosotros.

-Mokuba, yo no..

- es eso o me explicas el por qué de tu estado- a Katsuya no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-----

Mientras Hiei había decidido buscar la carta y había seguido a Kurama por medio de su ki, para ver por que tardaba tanto. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Kurama, le sorprendió ver como cargaba a un chico, que parecía agitado, no le gusto como Kurama le abrazo y le arrulló.

Que diantre le pasaba, y lo que vino después fue el colmo, como se le ocurre hacer eso!

Ahora tu castigo será peor, de lo que había planeado, suplicaras por que termine, y yo lo voy a disfrutar.  
- creo que es hora que Mokuba y yo bajemos- cuando escuché eso regrese con los demás, no quiero que se de cuenta de lo que tengo planeado.  
- Katsuya después de eso será mejor que te quedes a descansar, o si no puedes tener una recaída- paso junto al joven rubio para recostarlo y para intentar descubrir en sus ojos, lo que no se atreve a decir.  
Cuando me acerco a su cara se ruboriza de nuevo, valla parece que le afecto demasiado, esto será divertido  
- Katsuya, mírame- empleo un tono tan provocativo, que la cara de Katsuya haría parecer blanco a un tomate- vamos mírame- cuando vi en sus ojos, vi miedo, terror, una pequeña inocencia que se perdía y un poco de esperanza.- eres muy lindo, creo que si no tuviera ya a alguien en la mira, entonces tu serias la presa- le doy un beso en la frente antes de irme con Mokuba.  
-adiós Katsuya, descansa, sueña con mi hermano, si no es que ahora tus sueños ahora estarán poblados de pelirrojos-  
- Mokuba!- una almohada pegó a la puerta cuando salíamos del cuarto.  
- Mokuba, a tu hermano le gusta Katsuya?-  
- no exactamente, por lo que hace diría que sí, pero lo niega y creo que el mismo no sabe con certeza lo que siente-  
- mmm, pues, creo que deberías ayudarle un poco, o tal vez nunca lleguen a nada  
- si, por eso es que invite a Katsuya a quedarse, además de que lo que quiero mucho.  
-… tu hermano debe pensar bien las cosas, y lo que hiciste lo ayudará mucho-  
cuando llegamos con los demás, Hiei no estaba del todo normal, se veía muy enfadado, supongo que peleo con Kuwabara de nuevo.  
- bueno chicos, este es Mokuba, es el hermano menor de Kaiba, y ya le explique la situación y esta dispuesto a colaborar para resolver esto.  
- que bueno, tu mayordomo no fue muy amable.  
- es que mi hermano dejo estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, por cierto, como entraron?  
- pues... nosotros...este..- no tenían una buena excusa para eso.  
- nosotros entramos por, entramos por la parte de atrás.  
- de veras, como le hicieron?  
- somos maestros del sigilo (XD si como no, los únicos maestros del sigilo aquí, son Hiei y Kurama)  
- debemos esperar a tu hermano, o de lo contrario, esto no se resolverá  
- que les parece si se quedan a dormir, y así hablan con el mañana en temprano, aunque no creo que no esté de mejor humor en la mañana.  
- por lo que nos dices no es precisamente un dulce, o.o  
- pues cuando quiere es muy cariñoso, se enfadará por que no le mencioné que tendría invitados XD, pero ni yo sabia.  
así se les asignó un cuarto a cada quien, se la pasaron en grande con guerras de almohadas, y otros juegos, en especial Yusuke, Kuwabara y Mokuba XDD  
aunque se la pasaban en grande, para las once de la noche ya estaban todos dormidos.  
excepto por un demonio de fuego que tenia un plan que cumplir.

Estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama en la posición fetal; ya había oscurecido sin darse cuenta, de seguro su padre había llegado a casa y no lo había encontrado, ahora estaría insultándolo a lo lejos, pues no tendría dinero suficiente para ir a un bar y caer inconsciente por el licor ingerido… y cuando llegara que pasaría…?... esta vez lo terminaría de matar?... su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de tan sólo pensarlo… Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos al lado de esta, mareándose un poco –

-. Qué hago… debo irme – tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo, incluso ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación cuando reparó en un detalle – diablos mi ropa! – pero… - dónde está…? – buscó por todos lados… inclusive en el bote de la basura – mmmh… le sacaré un poco de ropa a Seto… digo Kaiba… ./. - tomó un par de prendas y se las puso con mucho cuidado, (nop, no es que me olvide que a Jou le compraron ropa, pero al igual que la suya no tiene idea de dónde podrá estar todo aquello) – nada mal… Hora de irse… - tras perderse un cuantas veces, logró dar con la puerta principal, por la cual con mucho cuidado salió… para correr hasta llegar a la "pequeña" reja de la mansión… cómo y de dónde sacó las fuerzas… pues por algo es Jou (y esto un Fic), quien brilla por su fuerza de voluntad, pudo saltarla para comenzar a correr a su casa… lástima que ya pasaba de la media noche y su padre ya estaba en casa…

continuara...

ya se, porbresito joey, pero mirenlo por este lado...XD bueno la verdad si, pobresito...pero ya veran que pronto tendra algo bueno XD


	7. Chapter 7

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 7

¡Esto era el colmo! Cuanto tiempo que estaba trabajando! Pues más de 7 horas! Y dijo que no demoraría más de una… él quería estar con su cachorro, cuidarlo, mimarlo, abrazarlo (darle toda, toda, toda tu ternura! XDDD en honor al burro de shrek XDDDD), pero no! Tenía que pasarlo en esa oficina que, ahora más que nunca, se veía poco deseoso de permanecer ahí…

Ahora tenía un pequeño momento de descanso… Llamaría a Mokuba, aunque era un poco tarde… su hermano no se molestará, esperaba… tomó su móvil y marcó la memoria… pero no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando le contestaran…

-----

Estaba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, meditando un poco lo que había visto en los ojos del rubio… aquella inocencia y aquella esperanza eran apagadas de apoco y, al parecer, no durarían mucho… Además estaban los temblores de su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba… y estaba seguro que no era de nerviosismo, más bien parecían temblores de miedo, temor a que le hiciese algo… Había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención…

En eso estaba cuando sintió una presencia vagar por la casa, la identificó al instante – Jou… - se levantó apresurado y comenzó a seguirlo, la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver un poco del diario vivir de Katsuya…

-------

Con miedo abrió la puerta de su casa… al segundo de entrar por completo alguien se le tiró encima…

- Dónde estabas? – le preguntó su padre mientras le golpeaba – de seguro te revolcabas con otro! Has traído dinero! – gimió de dolor al sentir un pie en su estomago al momento de negar – tan bruto como siempre! Se te olvida hasta cobrar una noche! … bueno al menos las ropas que traes puesta servirán para obtener un poco de dinero… ahora… - comenzó a pegarle sin parecer cansarse – tu castigo… y después… tu trabajo…- una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Mike – perro… eso eres! Un puto perro! - esas palabras le dolieron y se clavaron en lo más profundo de su alma, Kaiba siempre se las decía y nunca le afectaba, pero ahora… todo tenía sentido…

Pronto dejó de sentir los golpes… medio conciente, supo que era sujetado por uno de los "amigos" de su padre… al parecer el mismo que le quitó su inocencia… lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ya no gritaba… qué cambiaría eso …? Nada, si antes no le habían ayudado… por qué ahora… Sintió un dolor agudo cuando aquel entró en él… gritó de dolor cuando comenzó a moverse… transcurrido un par de minutos la puerta se abrió del golpe dejando ver tan sólo una silueta…

- Seto…? – susurró, pero… vio como esa silueta de tan sólo un golpe dejaba inconsciente a su padre y a su "cliente" que había salido de él, en cuanto se abrió la puerta… - Shu… - no terminó de decir el nombre y quedó sin sentido…

-------

Sintió como sonaba el teléfono y con muy pocas ganas levantó el auricular

- Diga… - una maraña de cabellera negra se dejaba ver entre las mantas… -

- Mokuba… lamento despertarte…

- Seto!... te estuvimos esperando…

- Lo lamento, Moki, pero se presentaron diferentes problemas a medida que resolvía otro… pero…  
- Quieres hablar con él, hermano? – se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea – bien iré a ver si está despierto – respondió Mokuba con una sonrisa para salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la de su hermano… pero cuando entró…

-------

Había decidido darle un avance de su castigo al pelirrojo, en silencio salió de su pieza para ir donde dormía Kurama, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pues sabía que el Kitsune no dormía, abrió la puerta para sorprenderse que él no estaba en su cuarto… trató de sentir su ki en la casa o en las cercanías, pero no… no estaba….

------

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Katsu no estaba en donde debería estar, lo buscó por los pasillos…

- Jou!... Jou! – gritaba para ver si estaba perdido… pero tanto alboroto despertó a los miembros del Renkai Tentei… bueno más bien los hizo salir de sus cuartos, pues ninguno estaba dormido…

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Yusuke –

- No han visto a un chico de cabello rubio – le preguntó , los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí, es decir, Kuwabara y Yusuke, negaron – por Ra… - susurró el chico –

- Kurama tampoco está en su habitación…. – dijo Hiei, Yusuke colocó una cara de "pillín, le querías dar una "sorpresita", ne hiei?" - ¬¬… - fue la mirada que le dirigió al detective –

-Diablos… Jou! – comenzó a gritar por el pasillo –

- A lo mejor están juntos… - Kuwabara acotó –

- ¬¬ "juntos" – dijo, bien apretado, entre dientes –

- O.o como puede que no – se retractó –

- Que le digo a Seto…?

- er… por qué no le dices una mentira U…  
- Pero es que yo nunca le he mentido, Yusuke – dijo casi en un susurro – pero bueno no quiero que se enoje – fue a su habitación seguidos de los otros tres… - Seto…?  
- Por qué demoraste tanto…?  
- es que… Jou… estaba…. Durmiendo! Si… está dormido …-

- A la otra le dices que se escapó de la "casa"  
- QUE! – gritó el mayor de los Kaiba -  
- Kuwabara! – el grito de terror fue de parte de Mokuba  
- Voy a casa Mokuba… allá me explicarás todo y me dirás con quien estás! – la voz enojada se dejó escuchar en el auricular, para luego escucharse el beeep, beeep, beeep, del teléfono -  
- Estamos muertos! X.x – dejó saber Moki, los demás se miraron entre sí….

------

Cómo es que se había escapado… y quiénes eran los que estaban con su hermano?... tomó las llaves de su auto y partió a toda velocidad a la mansión… quería explicaciones… y las quería ya!... y siendo él… las tendría todas muy detalladamente….

-----

Lo había seguido hasta su casa, se anduvo extraviando un tanto, pues entre el camino le salió al frente unos ladrones, pero pudo salir bien parado sin ningún problema… Se demoró en encontrar la casa, pero un gritó y el rastro que dejaba Katsuya le sirvieron de guía… Entró de una a la casa… lo que vio lo desconcertó por completo… cómo era posible…. Y su padre no hacía nada?... una furia incontrolable se adueñó de sí… y noqueó a los dos sujetos que estaban en esa porquería de casa… sabía que los pudo matar… sabía que podía terminar de una vez con los problemas de Katsuya… pero no, no era su decisión… vistió a Jou, le curó el daño en la cabeza, pues su herida se había abierto e incluso agrandado, con un poco de su poder y lo cargó en su espalda…  
- Shui…Shi… - dijo entre la inconsciencia, Kurama dejó escapar una sonrisa… por Kamisama! Con razón se le iba la inocencia al chico… y la poca esperanza que le quedaba era ese engreído de Seto… lo supo, claro porque, por quien primero llamó fue por Seto… Ahora tenía una razón más para ayudar a estos chicos que en grandes problemas se estaban metiendo… entonces de un bolsillo del pantalón de Jou comenzaba a brillar su carta…

-----

Seto llegó hecho una furia a su hogar

-Dime donde está! – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar – cómo es que se ha ido -  
- Seto relájate… - pidió su hermano, pero en verdad él también estaba un poco furioso con sí, y nervioso por la condición de su amigo – Shuishi a de estar con él  
- A ver… - Seto ocupó todo su autocontrol para calmarse y tratar de llegar a algún lugar – primero explícame quiénes son estas personas – posó su mirada en cada una de los invitados

- Oye… - comentó Kuwabara a Yusuke- su mirada se parece a la d Hiei…

- podríamos ver cual intimida más (XDD siempre me lo he preguntado XDDD) jejeje – pero…-  
- ¬¬ - doble mirada asesina, gracias a las donaciones de Seto y el demonio de fuego -  
- O.o -  
- bien hermano empiezo… - y comenzó a presentar a cada uno y al no presente y también comento, omitiendo detalles (ustedes saben cuales) sobre Kurama y Jou -  
- … - Seto dijo cero… era mejor que se quedase así, por que si decía pío explotaba en ira… - entonces… ustedes son amigos de Mokuba – Hiei resopló… y… se enfrentaron los océanos de Seto a los rojo sangre de Hiei (o.o… miedo….)  
- Amo Mokuba… llaman a la puerta… es su amigo el pelirrojo – no se perdió ni segundo cuando Hiei salió de la casa al encuentro de su Kurama y Mokuba les abría la reja….  
Hiei se sorprendió al ver los ojos sin brillo de Kurama, muy pocas veces los había visto… y no se acostumbraba… ni tampoco lo podía hacer…

- Kurama qué pasó….? – preguntó el demonio… no recibió respuesta… Kurama siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la mansión…

n.nUUU ya se las fans de Joel nos van asesinar T.T nuuu no lo hagan, o no sabrán como termina la historia XD.

Lamento que no se alla actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo o.oU pero es que la historia tuvo una trava, pero ya estamos de vuelta.

O.oUU etto… hiel y kurama tendrán su leemos muy pronto XDD así que si hay hombres o niños leyendo esto no nos hacemos responsables por traumas ni cuentas del psicólogo XD.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n


	8. Chapter 8

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 8

- Kurama qué pasó….? – preguntó el demonio… no recibió respuesta… Kurama siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la mansión…

Durante el viaje Jou había semi despertado y le había pedido por favor no dijera lo que le pasaba… y pensaba cumplir su promesa… aunque debía dar alguna explicación para su estado no…?

- Ca… Cachorro…? Que sucedió? Has sido tu?

- calma, no le hecho nada, Katsuya salio por aire fresco, pero unos ladrones loa tacaron, yo Salí por que escuché que alguien salía, cuando lo encontré los ladrones estaban sobre él, pero los noqueé y lo traje aquí.

Hiei sabia que eso no era cierto, pero sus razones debía tener para no decirla, ya le preguntaría después.

- bien,- Kaiba tomo a Jou en brazos para después entrara la mansión.- Mokuba mañana es sábado, pero eso no significa que te levantes tan tarde, vayan todos a dormir.

- si, kitsune será mejor estés en tu cuarto esta noche- hiei volvió a robarle un beso a Kurama y a dejara a yusuke y kuwabara impresionados todavía, con alguien agregado, mokuba.

- me dicen que pasa entre ellos 2?- una vez que mokuba decidió que los 3 dormirian juntos, empezó a preguntar acerca de la evidente relación de más que amistad que había notado.

- pues la verdad es que ellos están medio perdidos, verás, creo que Kurama sabe lo que quiere, pero no se atreve a tomarlo, V.vUUU y Hiei, pues no sé, pero parece agradarle jugar así con Kurama.

-mmm, creo que están igual que mi hermano y Katsuya, creo que mi hermano sabe que le gusta pero no lo quiere admitir, o no le está muy claro.

-valla, les tendremos que dar un empujón o- una cara picara apareció en la cara de yuske, y mokuba supo que se llevarían de maravilla (hay los niños V.vUUU XD)

mientras Kurama se encontraba en su cuarto tal y como Hiei se lo pidió, pero aun estaba muy confundido, -que le pasa a Hiei, me cita y después me deja esperando- si seguia asi se dormiría, aun qu aun le preocupaba lo que había visto, que clase de padre tenia Katsuya?

Definitivamente uno que no era lo que se llamaria normal, el que dejes a tu hijo ser violado por dinero para tu vicio no es precisamente paternal.

Se quedo dormido con esto y empezo a soñar, estaba en un bosque, y veia a lo lejos un rio, era de dia y el sol era fuerte pero no asía demasiad calor.

- aquí es tan hermoso-

hiei se aseguro que Kurama estuviera en su cuarto, y espero paciente a que se durmiera, cuando abrio su jagan entro en su mente con sigilo y encontro que ya estaba soñando.

- esto sera muy divertido- inmediatamente comenzo a poner en marcha su plan.

estaba muy comodo recostado contra el arbol, cuando de pronto todo cambio, ya no estaba en un bosque, estaba en su cuarto…? No, era una habitación, iluminada con velas, y estaba sobre una cama, muy bien decorada, era un cobertor blanco y algunas almohadillas de color negro, disfrutaba de etsa vista cuando se dio cuanta que ahora estaba amarrado a la cama.

- que diantres..- no pudo acabar ya que hiei había aparecido de la nada y lo estaba besando pero que pasa, yo no estaba soñando esto! Por otro lado… Kurama se dejaba llevar por los besos de Hiei, cuando este bajo y empezo con su pecho y su vientre, llego a su abdomen y poco después a su ombligo.

- hi..ei.. aaa…. Que haces..- Hiei estaba en su ombligo, cielos nunca pensó que Hiei supiera tanto, de pronto se detuvo y le miro fijamente.

- que pasa kitsune? Te sorprende verme?- de repente estaba con una mascada atada a la boca, pero lo suficientemente suelta para poder hacer algunos sonidos.

-mmmmmmm- pero que le pasa! que rayos tiene en la cabeza.

- lo siento kitsune, pero esto te ganas por encelarme- comenzó a besarme de nuevo

Su respiración se agitaba más y más mientras me sentía mas junto de el, vio con agrado que Kurama respondía muy bien, podía sentir cómo el zorro se endurecía.

- mmmm….ññññ…- Kurama solo trataba de recordar como es que había encelado a Hiei, pero los besos en su cuellos no le dejaban pensar en nada.

- no lo disfrutas kitsune?- me detuve- si no me dices como boy a seguir- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su boca al escuchar los sonidos que Kurama asía en un intento de responder.

-mmmm….- Kurama movio un poco la mascada- jieou.. ge gaces…mmm…- Kurama se arqueo de nuevo cuando hiei mordió su cuello en un punto erógeno que le causo un gran gemido – aaah…deja…- no pudo terminar, hiei le habia besado mientras se empezaba masturbar un poco, alejandose para que Kurama le viera.

- me…aa… parece que no es juso.. que solo tu.. te diviertas..aaa.. no crees..- hiei, pero que…sexy O.O, no tenoia que alejar esos pensamientos y encontrar el por ke los celos de hiei.

De pronto Hiei empezó a gemir mas sonoramente- aaa.. kitsune. Soy tuyo.. Tómame..por favor..- kami dame fueras, pero lo cierto es que Hiei se ve…esta tan…

- ppor fa vor kurama… aaaa.. mmmm... te quiero dentro..- mientras decía esto empezaba penetrarse el mismo.

Kurama sentía que estaba al borde, Hiei si que sabia como excitarlo, sentía que estaba cerca, pero no lo dejaba terminar.

- hiei… déjame ir…aaaaa- lo único que quería era acabar, pero Hiei se mantenía en sus trece.

- mmm.. creo que no, aun tienes un castigo que cumplir…-

-Hiei, que mas quieres, ya estoy al borde, que te hice…aaa- Hiei apretó mi entrepierna, creo para callarme.

- me pusiste celoso, y con un ningen, eso amerita tu castigo- hiei siguió masturbándose hasta que termino, y yo? Quede mal, mi erección dolía, y ahora que Hiei se había descargado y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme.

- no creo que te convenga hablarme así desde tu posición- apretó un poco mas para empezar a mover su mano.

-aaammm….hiei….por favor…- delicioso, los gemidos de Kurama eran lo mejor.

- eso es suplicame- no quería hacerlo, pero la mamo de Hiei, no me dejaba opción.

- hiei, déjame terminar… por favor…te lo ruego-

- dime que no volverás a encelarme, yo soy tu amo ahora- esto era lo mejor, la espera había valido la pena.

- no volveré a hacerlo… te lo prometo…amo- con esto le bastara, ahora entiende que es mio, hiei siguió masturbando con mas fuerza, para que Kurama terminara.

-aaaaa…hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii…amoooooo-

Por fin, había terminado, me sentía muy bien después de esto, quise hablar con Hiei… cuando note que estaba de nuevo solo, en el bosque inicial.

---------------------------------

Ya la noche había pasado y los rayos de sol daban la noticia que aparecía un nuevo día sin nubes...

Seto permanecía cerca de su cachorro, durante la noche no había cerrado los ojos ni para pestañear... Al sentir que el rubio se movía en su cama, pues él había estaba en una silla, le habló

-Cómo estás cachorro? - en cuanto abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista, huyó de su mirada, Jou no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos... tal vez aquél chico pelirrojo si le había contado lo que había visto, tal vez no...

- Bien, gracias... Kaiba...

- Por qué te fuiste a noche

- ... - no respondió tan sólo siguió huyendo de su vista - no quería ser una molestia - respondió - me enteré que ayer cancelaste el torneo... -

- Si, pues había un duelista que estaba sin su contrincante y no era justo eliminarlo por eso -

- Ya veo... - se levantó de la cama como pudo, encontrándose nuevamente vestido con una pijama de kaiba y con nuevas vendas en sus heridas... al dar un paso luego de estar de pie, sintió un gran dolor en su parte baja y se tambaleó un tanto. Seto al verlo se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Jou retrocedió... no quería que nadie le tocara... sabía que Seto no le haría daño, pero se sentía una basura…

- Si quieres puedo traerte el desayuno - Jou negó, no sería más una carga -

-No, gracias Kaiba... en cuanto pueda me voy y mientras me tengas acá, no seré molestia - Seto le ofreció unas pantuflas y un abrigo para que bajase al comedor, donde seguramente no habría nadie, pues tan sólo eran las 6 am.

Kaiba se aseó rápido, pues había dejado a Jou a un lado de la puerta, se cambió a una ropa más cómoda, olvidando por completo a sus invitados, que seguramente dormían, viéndose endemoniadamente sexy... según Jou, a la vez que un sonrojo se posaba en ambos rostros, pero el rubio nunca le miraba a los ojos - Bajemos...

- de... de acuerdo -

- Tu amigo pelirrojo - comentó seto mientras bajaban las escaleras - cómo se llama..

-Suishi...

- Sí - dijo mezclando un poco de celos con su tono usual tono - dijo que ayer te habían asaltado, no le creo, es cierto? - Jou se sintió aliviado y un poco del brillo perdido de sus ojos se recuperó -

- Sí! - gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que agradecerle a ese chico, su Humor había "vuelto", no es que fuera verdad, pero era mejor aparentar, no quería molestar ni dar lástima -

- ¬¬... seguro que estás bien, perro... - "perro... " Jou recordó como le había dicho su padre "... perro… eso eres! Un puto perro!... " y su mirada volvió a opacarse, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salieron de estos - Jou...? - habló asustándose por el repentino cambio del chico -

- eso crees que soy Kaiba...? un maldito perro...? - su voz era apenas apreciable, con sus manos en el rostro los susurros que decía apenas se escuchaban y entendían

- si tanta gente lo dice... es porque es verdad... no? - en los labios de Jou se formó una sonrisa torcida y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos - será mejor que me valla - dándose vuelta rápidamente para subir y tomar sus cosas para luego irse y no volver a molestar más al CEO. Subió rápidamente los escalones tropezándose en algunos hasta caerse y que su rostro se golpease contra la alfombra de esta. Kaiba intentó acercarse para ayudarle a pararse, pero es que ese estado le desesperaba, qué le pasaba a su Jou! le tomó del brazo, pero fue le fue imposible mantenerlo - NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR KAIBA! - confusión, miedo, arrepentimiento, pánico, un vestigios de esperanza y felicidad era lo que demostraban los ojos de Katsuya - nunca más... nadie... - se sentó en los escalones olvidándose por completo que estaba acompañado, se colocó en posición fetal y las lágrimas fluían sin tener fin.

- nadie más me hará daño, nadie más me humillará... nadie me llamará perro - susurraba entre lagrimas... Seto...? estaba desconcertado no sabía que hacer... nunca había escuchado esas palabras por parte de Katsu - nadie... nadie... nadie... no más... ya no más - le siguió una risa macabra.

Su vida era mala, pésima, ya no quería vivir más así... tomaría el rumbo de su propia vida, pero lo que Jou no sabía era que en el momento en que juntó las dos cartas... un poco del poder de Renacer se había metido en su cabeza alterando todo... de a poco todo se alteraba... cualquier buen recuerdo era alterado por sus poderes - ya nadie... nadie... nadie!- repetía una y otra vez –

-Jou...? - habló desde lo alto el pelirrojo del día anterior...- que sucede?-

- nadie me tocará, nunca más-

- no estas bien, ven conmigo- y ante la impotencia de Kaiba y su sorpresa, Kurama tomó a Jou en brazos, como la noche anterior- no temas, nadie te volverá lastimar- Kaiba miró choqueado, como Jou acababa de aceptar el toque del pelirrojo, que apenas conocía, y a él que le conocía desde hace más de 3 años, le rechazaba así como así.

QUE DIABLOS LE PASABA A ESE CHICO?

- esta es mi casa, yo cuidare de él- con el tono más autoritario que le fue posible, dado a su situación, trato de tomar Jou, pero Kurama no se le permitió.

- no creo que sea así, o no te habría rechazado-

- no te importa eso-

- si a él lo lástima, si me importa, por lo que sé, acabas de llamarlo perro, y no creo que alguien que hace eso, sea precisamente la persona adecuada para cuidarlo.

-----------

Mokuba se había despertado por agua, pero con yuske y kuwabara ya que ambos querían un bocadillo – ay! que sed tengo-

Cuando llegaron escucharon las voces de Kaiba y de Kurama y pensando que seriía bueno saludar, pasaron a la escalera.

- NO IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES! KATSUYA VIENE CONMIGO Y NO SE DIGA MAS- los gritos resonaron por toda la casa, por lo que hasta Hiei fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Kurama conservando toda la calma y serenidad se limitó a ver a los demás y a marcharse con Jou en brazos hacia la habitación que Kaiba le había dado.

-no me ignores- en un ataque de furia, Kaiba se lanzó contra Kurama, pero Hiei fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo.

- no me importa que es lo que están peleando, pero tu lo tocas, y yo te arranco el brazo-

Kaiba le dirigió una mirada que dejaría helado a cualquiera, pero no a Hiei, así que ambos se quedaron así un momento, en lo que Kurama sorprendido por la reacción de Hiei, se iba para que sus gritos no afectaran al rubio que se había desmayado por todo lo que recientemente le había pasado.

----------------

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kurama, depositó a Jou en la cama y se sentó aun lado para ver si despertaba.

- mm..qué paso?-

- te desmayaste, luego de que te peleaste con Kaiba.

- tu eres..

- suichi, pero podrías explicarme por qué te alteraste tanto?

- …-

- no te haré daño, yo solo te quiero ayudar, pero si no me explicas no podré hacer mucho.

- es que, tengo miedo, no quiero que se me acerque, Kaiba y los que me han llamado perro, eso soy, y me duele, que me llamen así, aunque sé que es cierto.

- no es verdad, no te conozco, pero aun así sé que no podría ser cierto, tu padre te ha maltratado demasiado, porque no lo has denunciado?

- es que…no lo sé - Jou miró triste al suelo, qué le pasaba? Había algo que le hacía confiar en ese chico pelirrojo más que en Kaiba, qué era?.

- lo primero es que te saquemos de su custodia, no puedes seguir viviendo con él.

- pero a dónde iré? Mi madre no me quiere con ella-

- puedes quedarte con migo, vivo solo, así que no habrá problema.

- pero tu tampoco eres mayor de edad.

- no, pero en estos casos, es permitido si alguien va a vigilar con frecuencia como van las cosas (es cierto, se aplica en casos donde los menores no tienen mas familia que la perdieron, o a la que le quitaron la custodia.)

- lo pensaré

- esta bien, pero ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil

- jejeje U

------------------

Mientras, los demás se quedaron con cara de WHAT? Que había pasado allí, por qué nunca les explicaban nada?.

- qué le pasa a mi hermano?- mokuba estaba preocupado, su hermano era violento, pero nunca en su presencia, y menos con invitados en la casa

- no sé, pero creo que son celos- Yusuke tiene algo de razón, Jou parece estar más a gusto con suichi, creo que mi hermano sin saberlo esta mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Jou.

-…- parece que Kurama está interesado en ese ningen, pero que ni crea que se quedará con lo que es mío, debo de hacer algo o Kurama podría empezar querer a ese chico.

Será mejor que Kaiba acceda, por los gritos que dio, no creo que se oponga.

-hiei, crees que Kurama se quede con Jou, porque parece que se llevan bien- espero que no v.vU por que aunque Hiei no lo crea, depende mucho de Kurama, así que será mejor que le ayude con esto, o de lo contrario volverá a ser el gruñón de siempre.

- eso no te importa- entrometido, el día que deje que Yusuke me ayude, será el día en que le diga a Mukuro que sería una gran supermodelo (XD no lo pude evitar, grr la odio ò.ó XD)

- pero a ti si - más vale que le insista o no me dejará ayudarle

- ò.ó que dijiste- más vale que no se meta o lo carbonizo

- nada..- la mirada de hiei daba miedo, así que mejor me escabullí con Kuwabara y Mokuba antes de que quiera matarme. Nos fuimos a su habitación a meditar sobre lo que había pasado (o.o ya sé, no son ellos)

- entonces tu crees que a Hiei le gusta suichi? o.o- si es así mi hermano se quedará con Jou que bueno mi hermano terminará siendo un témpano de hielo si Jou no se queda con él.

- absolutamente, siempre que vamos a algún lado ellos se van juntos y llegan juntos, además son contrarios pero se complementan (una larga reflexión de Yusuke XD)

- cielos, así son Jou y mi hermano-

- entonces tu me ayudas con mi plan-

---------------

jajajajaja las parejas se complican será que terminara el fic con un KatsuyaXKurama?

H:¬¬ no te dejare!

E: n.nUUU jejeje no te enojes hiei, ya veraz que todo se arregla.

H: más te vale ¬¬

E: neesan ayuda TT

Bueno hasta allí, pero al próximo cap se pondrá mas interesante


	9. Chapter 9

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 9

- entonces tu me ayudas con mi plan- hiei había entrado a la habitación, dios sabe por donde (por que ni yo se XD)

- Hiei… qué tienes en mente? - todos se sorprendieron, estaban jugando con el destino de sus seres queridos o.O

- hacer que tu hermano y su amado rubio se junten, así Kurama será mío-

- el problema es, cómo? Ambos son contrarios que podríamos utilizar?-

- parecen negociantes con los sentimientos de ambos, que bueno que no soy yo- Yusuke no se imaginaba como era que los iban a unir, que clase de hermano tenía Kaiba? Parecía que no conocía lo manipulador que podía ser o.oUUU (pues como dicen… Mokuba tiene que tener su parte kaiba… no? )

----------

Seto se encontraba en su cuarto... ya después de hacer un pequeño desastre en su estudio por lo anteriormente sucedido, estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba...

POV'S SETO

Cómo era posible que me sucediera eso... Mi cachorro me cambió completamente por un extraño, alguien a quien no conoce hace más de 2 días! y yo... y yo..?... bueno yo no he sido muy bueno después de todo... siempre llamándolo perro, duelista de cuarta... entre otras cosas... no creía que se sintiera tan mal, generalmente, cuando le digo esas cosas, el se exalta y comienza a gritarme... pero hoy ... nunca pensé que me dolieran tanto las palabras que me dijo!... Bueno Seto aplica lo aprendido, sabes que si le dices todos los días a una persona que el pasto es azul terminará creyéndoselo (oye es verdad! está comprobado científicamente ¬¬)... lo mismo pasa ahora...

¡Ay Ra! que he hecho!... más ahora los celos me matan... sí, porque Yo Seto Kaiba siente celos... porque yo estoy enamorado de la persona que nunca imaginé estarlo... Jounichi Katsuya... y que ahora está en Mi cuarto, con un desconocido... con un estúpido desconocido que lo trajo a casa anoche... que le curó sus heridas ... y, siéndome nueva esta situación, no sé que hacer... además... ¡Ay Jou¿qué te pasa? por qué no me dices lo que te sucede... por qué tienes esas heridas... esos golpes... esos traumas... sabes que podría investigarlo... pero no valdría nada si no me lo dices tú... ah!... claro... cómo decírmelo... a MI... a quien más odias en toda la faz de la tierra (mentira primero va su padre XDDD) a este cerdo ricachón engreído... bien Seto... relájate... aspira expira... de nuevo... aspira... expira... aspira... arg! no resulta... no puedo calmarme! Bien, pero quebrando todas las cosas de nuevo no resuelves nada - Seto se sienta en la cama y se revuelve los cabellos - bien... está ese chico de pelo negro... argh! cómo dijo que se llamaba... vamos Seto recuerda... sí... ese mismo... vamos tu hermano lo dijo... recuerda cómo se llama... ya! da igual!... ESE chico va a ayudarme, pues parecía bastante interesado en el otro chico... entonces ese chico me ayudará a quitar a este otro chico y... ay seto... el amor te hace mal... (toda la razón, el amor afecta el cerebro XDD, lo digo porque mis pensamientos son iguales XDD… o.oU… no es porque yo esté enamorada o/o) - termina pensando en un suspiro mientras se vuelve a recostar en la cama - pero lo mío... mío se queda... y haré hasta lo imposible para quedarme con Jou... - mientras en la pieza de Seto una carta comienza a brillar...

---------------------------

-entonces Katsuya, que sientes por Kaiba?

- qué? ./. qué te hace pensar que siento algo por él?

- pues estas rojo a su sola mención, es eso o tienes fiebre- me acerco para comprobarlo pero se mueve en la enorme cama y caigo a su lado.

- sí, siento algo por él, pero nunca me correspondería, él sólo me desprecia v.v

- por qué dices eso? Muchas veces las personas se esconden tras una máscara para no mostrar lo que sienten, tal y como lo hace Hiei…

- el te agrada cierto?

- si…y a diferencia de ti lo acepto

- UUU bueno no es fácil sincerarte con alguien a quien conoces hace poco.

- je tiene razón- bajo la mirada, es cierto parece que me olvide de ese insignificante pero importante detalle.

- no te pongas mal- se apresuro a decir- me caes muy bien, de hecho para ser alguien que conozco hace 3 días, ya me salvaste de mi padre, y de Kaiba, me protegiste, y te estoy muy agradecido, lo malo es que no se nada de ti

- bueno, soy Suichi Minamino, se dice que soy el hijo perfecto y estudiante modelo, pero mi madre ya falleció…

- lamento oír eso- al menos su madre lo quería

- está bien, después de todo tu no sabías nada de mi, así que estamos a mano- me remordía la conciencia por mentirle, pero si le digo la verdad, no me creería.

- si, pero oye y le dirás a Hiei lo que sientes por él?

- bueno, de hecho ya nos besamos- no puedo creer que le dije eso

- que! Entonces ya esta contigo no?- no entiendo como es que habla de él como si estuvieran separados, como si aún estuvieran sin decirse nada.

-bueno, es que no nos hemos dicho nada concreto, veras me besó…

- o.O? Qué cosa, valla, oye entonces parece que si le gustas un poco

- pues…si, pero no nos hemos dicho nada- parecía algo muy hermoso, un bello sueño pero, y si era deseo…?

- que pasa, creí que estarías feliz por eso-

- me plante esto, y si solo es deseo?

- pues…en ese caso, no lo sé, en realidad no sé por que nos contamos esto…

-ni yo, pero necesitas a alguien que este contigo ahora, y yo te voy a ayudar

- gracias, en realidad no sé por que no lo saben mis amigos, supongo que no quería causarles lástima.

- Katsuya, no creo que sea así, aunque no los conozca, te puedo asegurar que un verdadero amigo sentiría preocupación y nunca lástima.

-yo no…no lo sé…- me sentí muy mal, mis amigos, estaban seguramente preocupados por mi, por mi larga ausencia, por sobre no haber hablados con ellos y me fui dejándolos intrigados de mi condición.

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por mi mejilla todavía amoratada que fue detenida por una mano, tu mano suichi…

- hey, no llores, no quise ponerte triste- sus ojos denotaban una gran ternura, que iba dirigida a mi…a mi, a un entupido que acababa de conocer, se abría a mi..

sin poder evitarlo, me lance hacia él, ya no podía contenerme, había acumulado demasiado, dolor, sufrimiento…

Empecé a llorar, y a contarle mi vida, las palabras salían a borbotones de mi boca, no hubiera podido detenerle aun que quisiera, todo lo que había guardado…mis miedos…mis sentimientos, por mis amigos, por Kaiba… por todos.

El cansancio se apoderó de mi y me quedé dormido, aun en sus brazos

- pobre Katsuya…- no habría podido imaginar que hubiera sufrido tanto, el ha sido tan sincero conmigo, tan abierto… me sentí sucio, el había confiado en mi, y yo sólo le había mentido, en parte.

Lo estreché un poco mas hacia mi, no pude evitar sentir gran furia hacia el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre…y tristeza al preguntarme por que su madre no lo quería.

Ahora entiendo algo.. su mirada se apaga, como una vela que esta al viento, a punto d terminare y la luz de pagarse…

Supongo que no le haría bien enterarse de que lo he engañado…

Pero no importa he tomado una decisión, era hora de quitar el paño de misterio y mentira que habíamos puesto sobre Katsuya y los hermanos Kaiba, solo diciéndoles quienes somos y de donde venimos en realidad, le haríamos entender al testarudo de seto Kaiba como eran en realidad las cosas.

-----------

Seto quiso entrar a su habitación por su Deck, pero escuchó las voces de Suishi y Jou y desistió en la idea, ya cuando Jou estuviese solo y dormido entraría a sacar lo suyo… sólo esperaba que fuera pronto, pues ya eran las 1.00 pm y faltaban 3 horas para el duelo con Yugi…

Se dirigió al comedor, donde encontró la mesa principal con 7 puestos, al parecer aquellos "dulces" invitados comerían con ellos, argh! Que desagradable… una sirviente salió de la cocina y le avisó a su amo que el almuerzo estaba listo…  
-Bien avísale a los demás… - fue todo lo que dijo para dirigirse a su estudio… después de todo tenía que trabajar, pero –

- Amo Kaiba, el señor Jounichi comerá arriba?...- sólo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del CEO – "u.u…. esto me pasa por querer preguntar… qué me importa si el Señor Jounichi come arriba o acá… aunque bueno el chico es bastante simpático y…" eso fue pensando hasta llegar a la alcoba del Amo Kaiba… Tocó dos veces antes de entrar… - Señor Jounichi?... – preguntó la empleada… -

- En el baño! – escuchó una voz proveniente de ese cuarto… -

- Señor… comerá acá… o bajará hasta al comedor? – Jou salió del baño con las mejillas un tanto más sonrojadas… y una muy bien actuada sonrisa… -

- En el comedor - la sirvienta asintió, y antes que pudiera salir le preguntó – señorita…? Sabe donde está mi ropa?- la sirvienta le sonrió y se encaminó al closet, lo abrió y después de registrar un poco encontró una pequeña puerta (la puerta que lleva a narnia! o) que resguardaba los paquetes – argh! ¬¬… maldito Seto… - al instante escuchó una risilla de parte de la sirvienta y revisando sus palabras se dio cuenta- ./.

- Joven…

- dígame Jou…

- Jou… quiere que le cambie la venda de su cabeza…? – preguntó un tanto sonrojada la señorita… Katsu dudó unos segundos para luego sonreír-

- Si usted quiere… - le dio como toda respuesta, luego ambos entraron al cuarto de baño y Jou se sentó en un banca, para que la señorita alcanzara la cabeza (qué! La chica era unos 20 cm más baja! XDDD)…

- Ya! Está listo… la comida se servirá en media hora más , dé se prisa, al Señor Kaiba no le gusta que lleguen tarde… - dijo para retirarse en el momento e ir a avisar a los demás invitados y Mokuba …

- Bien… creo que… - sacó de los paquetes la tenida semi formal que habían comprado y elegido entre Seto y él… - este … - se dio un pequeño baño, se curó y luego se vistió, llevaba puesto: una camisa celeste, un suéter negro y un pantalón de vestir marrón oscuro (creo que la descripción está bien… gomen… pero no soy buena en lo que se refiere a ropa… u.u…. alguien se olvidó de enseñarme eso en mi transformación de niña a adolescente XDDD), realzando la belleza del chico, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, ya que aún dolía su parte baja…

----

En el comedor estaban todos esperando a Katsu, pues la sirvienta le había dicho que el joven bajaría a almorzar, situación que aprovecharía Kurama para decir todo, después de todo ya había hablado con el Renkai tentei y todos creían que lo mejor era aclarar todo…

Cuando iban a tomar asiento, pues Seto no esperaría más a Jou para que se dignara a llegar para comer, escuchan que alguien abre la puerta…

- "por favor que sea esta…" – suplicó para sí Jou, pues ya se había perdido un par de veces, suspiró al darse cuenta que si era, pero lo que no notó fueron las miradas de impresión de los chicos.

Seto estaba a un paso de sonrojarse… nunca pensó que se vería tan bien con esa ropa!… pero como todo un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos controló muy bien aquél sonrojo… pero su mirada tenía un brillo que sólo pasó desapercibido para Yusuke, Kuwabara y el mismo Jou (es decir que Hiei, Kurama y Mokuba sí lo notaron)… Todos tomaron asiento. Al frente estaba Seto, por supuesto, a su lado derecho estaba Mokuba, luego Kuwabara y después Hiei… al lado izquierdo de Seto se encontraban Kurama, le seguía Yusuke y al último Jou… una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se posó en los labios del menor, todos quien lo vieron entendieron (sólo Seto y Jou no la vieron XDD)

- Seto… no te molesta si cambio puesto con Jou, verdad?... es que quiero comentar algunas cosas con Yusuke… - Kaiba negó con la cabeza en tanto esperaba que le sirvieran… al final el orden de los puestos fue: Seto al frente, a su lado derecho Katsuya, luego Hiei y después Kuwabara… a su lado derecho el único que cambió fue Mokuba… Con un movimiento de cabeza los sirvientes comenzaron a colocar los platos de comida en los puestos de cada uno… Todos a excepción de los de casa se habían quedado impresionados y maravillados con el sabor de cada platillo…

- estuvo delicioso – comentó Yusuke, Mokuba tan sólo rió… Seto se había levantado para dirigirse a su habitación, sacar su Deck y luego irse… pero fue seguido por cierto demonio de ojos rojos…

Ya arriba Kaiba habló….

- Qué quieres?...

- Proponer un trato que te va a interesar – comentó Hiei cerrando la puerta de la habitación…

-------------------------

o.o ok, jou sigue sufriendo con alguna mejoria XD y bueno mokuba se metio a ayudar a hiei, y ahora el hablara con kaiba, que pasara? O.oUUU esos si tiene madera de abogados XD son tiburones en agua dulce

esperen verlo en el siguiente cap!


	10. Chapter 10

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 10

En otro lado de la ciudad dominó se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, muy preocupados (se nos había olvidado cierto grupo de "viva Yugi" XDDDD)

- pero yo los vi! – comentó cierto chico de cabello tricolor… -

- Pero es algo difícil de creer… - comentó la chica del lema "amistad" pegado en la frente (que tiene esa chica que a todas las que le gusta el SetoxJou cae tan mal?... o son imaginaciones mías… nada más?) – Seto y Jou nunca se han llevado bien… y eso que tu lo hayas visto comprando ropa… juntos!... es algo bastante difícil…

- Pero y si tiene razón? – preguntó la hermana de desaparecido – habría que ir a preguntarle a Kaiba-kun… - ja! Ya imagino… mi hermano con Kaiba… jojo! Cuantas cosas gratis tendré! Y mamá se pondrá feliz! Tendremos muchas cosas! Y saldremos de esa pocilga que tenemos como hogar… ya imagino… -

- Shizuka! – le habló Hiroto… - estás bien?

- he?... jejeje… lo lamento… estaba divagando, Hiroto lo lamento… me decías… ?

- Iremos a la mansión Kaiba para ir a preguntar – habló la chica de cabello castaño…

- Lo lamento chicos… - dijo el tricolor – pero en 2 horas más tengo el duelo con Kaiba, y debo ir a prepararme…

- No hay problema hermano… nosotros te avisaremos cualquier cosa

- gracias Hiroto… ahora debo irme… - partió corriendo hacia la tiendo de su abuelo… -

- Bien… ahora… cómo vamos…?

- pues caminando, Anzu… como siempre… - la menor suspiró… ya esperaba el día en que viajara en una limosina… como ella debía viajar… con clase…

- y estás seguro, que con eso cada uno tendrá lo que quiere? – preguntó el CEO con esa típica voz que ocupaba cuando hacía algún negocio… -

- Sí – respondió Hiei –

-Pues bien… nos "ayudaremos" mutuamente – miró el CEO al demonio, para luego levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentado para tomar su Deck y luego bajar junto al demonio –

- Kaiba-san – le interrumpió Kurama cuando el Ceo estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras, frunciendo el ceño al notar que Hiei venía tras él – lo estamos esperando en su estudio para hablar de ciertas cosas – luego se retiró al lugar indicado, pero logró escuchar el pequeño dialogó que tuvieron esos dos

- te dije – comentó el demonio –

- debo admitir que tienes razón… - aceptó el Ceo…

- hn- siguió al pelirrojo mientras tras él venía el CEO, que durante un momento había visto una cabellera rubia en el marco de la puerta del estudio…

-------

- Bien… lo que le vamos a decir, tal vez no lo crean – dijo Yusuke dirigiendo su mirada al castaño -

- Pues nosotros, como dos de ustedes saben, nosotros venimos a advertir sobre cierta carta que tiene el señor Kaiba en su baraja – los menores asintieron – pero nosotros no les hemos dicho todo – terminó de decir Kuwabara… -

- Cómo? – preguntaron Katsu y Mokuba al momento -

- pues verán – comenzó el pelirrojo – Nosotros somos detectives espirituales – una gran silencio reinó por unos segundos y un gran signo de interrogación se dejó ver a través de los rostros de los menores (siempre ellos, es que Seto no creía mucho XDD) – somos detectives del mundo espiritual, conocido también como Reikai – Katsu asintió, había escuchado cosas como esas en alguna parte… - se nos fue asignado el caso de investigar ciertas muertes en este mundo, muertes que de por sí fueron extrañas…

- Después de investigar, nos dimos cuenta que el culpable de ciertas muertes era una carta de Duelo de Monstruo, que al tan sólo tocarla ataca a quien la sostiene… y quienes le rodean… - acotó el detective – esa carta es Renacer…

- pero la he tomado cientos de veces y no me ha pasado algo – interrumpió frío el CEO, quien apenas se creía la historia…

- pe… pero a Jou sí… - susurró Mokuba –

-Mokuba! – le regañó por lo bajo Jou… Seto le quedó mirando fijamente-

- Dinos qué pasó – habló el pelirrojo –

- Pu… pues… - bajó la mirada lo más que pudo… -

- lo que sucedió fue esto: tuvimos una guerra de almohadas – comenzó el chibi – una pasó a botar el Deck de mi hermano, y Jou comenzó a recogerlo (se dieron cuenta que se saltó el detalle que Jou quiso mirar el Deck de Seto?) y tomó una carta, de la cual comenzaron a salir sombras y luego una carta en la baraja de Jou comenzó a brillar creo que era… - le quedó mirando al rubio –

- Ojos rojos… el dragón negro de ojos rojos.. – los cuatro del renkai tentei se miraron entre sí – luego de eso junté ambas en una mano y… comenzó a darme un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

- y fue donde llegó Suishi… - terminó el pequeño… luego hubo un silencio… -

- y qué piensan hacer con mi carta? –

- evitar que la uses… - dijo Yusuke –

- no…- dijo el CEO… -

- hermano! No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser esa carta! – seto le dirigió la mirada al pequeño, quien tenía en los ojos un par de lágrimas acumuladas –

- No, Moki… no dejaré esa carta…

- eres un idiota Seto! Lo dices por que tu no viste cómo quedó Jou después de que juntó las dos cartas! No tuviste que ver cómo se retorcía de dolor, tampoco viste aquellas sombras aterradoras que salían de la carta… y rodeaban a Jou… (exagero…? XDD) – el chibi salió corriendo del estudio mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos… Yusuke fue tras él… Jou revisó en sus pantalones la carta que desde ese día siempre llevaba consigo… -

- toma…- le dijo con la mirada baja… - si a mi me salvó, puede que a ti también lo haga –

- no creo en tonterías – pero de igual forma la tomó y la guardó (que no cree ¬¬…)

- Creo que mejor vamos al estadio, ya que cuando lleguemos de seguro Kaiba ya esté en el duelo con Yugi – dijo Hiroto, Anzu asintió en tanto Shizuka iba soñando de su próxima vida de rica…

- cree…. que esté… bien así...?

- sí – dijo cierto demonio mientras embestía a su "compañero" – ya se están dando cuenta…. Mmh…. La batalla en la que…. Se enfrenten… será… divertida… - sintió como su amante se tensaba bajo suyo para llegar a un orgasmo, pero él… no… aún quedaba mucho…

Yusuke había seguido al pequeño hasta su habitación… quien estaba llorando

-Mokuba?  
- Yusuke tienes que hacer alguna cosa para ayudarlo… si algo le pasa a mi hermano… yo me muero… - decía mientras las lágrimas se hacían más abundantes…  
- haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo chibi…

------------------

-Kaiba, se que deseas ganar, pero a que costo? No ves lo preocupado que tienes a Mokuba- es su único hermano, dejará solo a Mokuba, por una estúpida carta? Kurama se negaba a creerlo, pero las palabras de Kaiba se lo confirmaron

-eso no te importa, mi hermano entenderá que esto es solo un intento de quitarme la carta clave de mi victoria

- eres un estúpido- Katsuya se levantó apenas conteniendo la furia que le embargaba- creí que eras un genio, pero veo que eres un cabeza hueca- se marchó en busca de Mokuba dejando a Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei.

- …- que es lo que no entienden, lo único que necesito es esa carta, pero siempre tienen que haber alguien que cause problemas, más vale que el plan de Hiei funcione o de lo contrario voy a tener que usar unos métodos más persuasivos con Katsuya.

Sí, ese rubio sería suyo no importa cómo.

- saben será mejor que valla a ver como esta Mokuba, permiso- no quería quedarme, la atmósfera que se había creado era muy tensa.

- yo sé que ganar ese duelo es importante, pero estas dispuesto a perder tu vida?

- esos son disparates, ninguna carta puede hacerme daño más allá de cortarme el dedo con el borde, no existen esas tonterías de cartas hechizadas y demonios.

- así que no nos crees?- este estúpido, acaba de terminar con mi paciencia.

Kurama se levantó determinado a terminar con la terca ignorancia de Kaiba, saco una rosa de sus largos cabellos rojos….

Y saco su látigo de rosa ante los atónitos ojos de Kaiba y la mirada estupefacta de Hiei, que no pensaba que Kurama terminara de impacientarse.

- necesitas más pruebas? Quieres que Hiei te muestre su jagan?- de acuerdo kurrma acaba de sugerir que yo muestre mi jagan, definitivo Kaiba es el primero que logra que Kurama se salga de sus cabales.

- Kurama…- trate de hablarle, pero me interrumpió de inmediato

- no Hiei, este estúpido tiene que entender, si es lo bastante inteligente para manejar una empresa, debe tener la suficiente capacidad de comprender que esto es más allá de un estúpido duelo por ego y orgullo

- parece que acabas de convencerlo- Kaiba estaba pálido, pero sus ojos denotaban algo más, miedo…

- salgan de mi casa ahora, no dejaré a mi hermano con unos seres como ustedes

- Kaiba, Yusuke y Kuwabara no lo son, ellos son humanos.

- no importa, son sus amigos, así que son iguales a ustedes, no dejaré que se queden más, váyanse o llamare a seguridad.

- está bien, pero por favor recuerda todo lo que te hemos dicho cuando esa carta cause el sufrimiento de tu hermano.

Así terminó la visita de este equipo a la residencia Kaiba, pero Mokuba estaba tan desesperado, que un par de los empleados de la casa lo subieron a su cuarto y lo encerraron allí para que se calmara.

- no!Hermano escúchalos, por favor, hazlo por mi!-

- enciérrenlo en su cuarto, no sabe lo peligrosas que son estas personas.

Hiei salió bastante asombrado de la actitud que Kurama había tomado para con Kaiba, sobre todo por que él era muy dominante sobre su rabia.

Y no era el único, después de que Kuwabara y Yusuke se pusieron al tanto decidieron que era mejor dejarle solo, bueno hablar con él en un rato más… pues el día hasta ahora había sido denso… y merecían un descanso antes de ir al estadio…

Mientras en casa de los Kaibas, Katsuya se empeñaba en ver a Mokuba, sabía lo que había pasado por los gritos que el niño daba desde su cuarto, pero debía calmarlo y hablar con Kaiba.

- Kaiba…

- sé a que viniste y si Mokuba no me convenció, por qué crees que lo harás tu?

-porque sé que no son peligrosos, Shuichi es muy ama…

-SUICHI! SIEMPRE ES EL NO, el perfecto, el amable, el que robó el corazón, por qué no te vas con él? Se que te ofreció su casa

Katsuya estaba asombrado, pensó que Kaiba estaría molesto, pero nunca pensó en los celos, si es que eso eran no?

Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho Shuichi

**flash back**

- Katsuya estás despierto?

- qué sucede?- su llegada le había asustado un poco, la intromisión de Shuichi así le recordaba la entradas furtivas de su padre.

- pues que acabo de escuchar a Hiei hacer un trato con Kaiba, uno muy interesante me atrevería a decir.

- un trato?- no le parecía que Kaiba le agradaran Shuichi y sus amigos, por que haría un trato con alguno de ellos? – qué clase de trato?

- pues acerca de nosotros 2- se acercó un poco a Katsuya, que se puso nervioso por el aroma a rosas que siempre que Shuichi estaba cerca le rodeaba, sentía que le mareaba un poco, extrañamente, no le causaba temor.

- yyyy qué es lo que-

- pues, parece que nos quieren a ambos-

A ambos? No entendía, a qué se refería con eso?- cómo es eso?

-pues según parece, Kaiba te quiere a ti, y Hiei a mi, el trato consiste en hacernos pasar celos. Pero yo te sugiero devolverles el truco.

- creo que será lo mejor- no muy convencido de que fuera cierto, Katsuya aceptó, después tendría ocasión de investigar y confirmarlo por su cuenta.

**End flash back**

Iba a ser difícil razonar con él, así que decidió que iría a ver a Mokuba primero.

-Kaiba en vista de que no estas de humor iré a ver a Mokuba.

-has lo que quieras, pero si no fuera por Mokuba no estarías aquí.

Las palabras le dolieron, pero no dejaría solo a Mokuba, no ahora que Kaiba se disponía a ser el mayor idiota de la tierra.

------

- Mokuba… puedo entrar?- el seguro fue quitado y Katsuya entro a la habitación del pequeño.

- sé que tu hermano no ha sido muy razonable, pero…

- no es justo, el no puede aceptar las cosas como son!- Katsuya calló ante el grito de Mokuba, el niño tenía razón, Kaiba estaba siendo intolerante, y hasta u poco cobarde.

Pero debía ver que él no había convivido con ellos, no sabía como eran, y todo por preocuparse la estúpida carta que había comprado.

-chibi, sé que no fue agradable, pero el ni siquiera se les acercó, solo pensaba en la carta, así que, es lógico que les considerara peligrosos para ti.

-estás de su lado? No puedo creerlo- Mokuba pateó un cojín que estaba cerca y después se tiró en su cama- por qué todos los que se me acercan mi hermano, los ahuyenta!.

- Moki, el sólo no quiere perderte-

- no es razón para eso- con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas se soltó de su cama y se acurrucó en los bazos de Katsuya.

- está bien Moki, hablaré con él para que te permita verlos, no va a ser fácil eso lo sé, pero trataré-

------------------------

Ya se kaiba es un maldito como siempre no n.nU? lamento que no sea mas comprensivo, pero necesitamos que haga el papel de malo por ahora para que esto funcione o.oUUU

Y bueno después de todo kaiba ha podido con la paciencia de kurama XD entre otras cosas, n.nUUU las que quieran a tea o shizuca por fa no se enojen de cómo hablamos de ellas, pero realmente nos hartan v.vU.

Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio n.n y por fa dejen review!


	11. Chapter 11

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 11

Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Seto en ese momento… su estudio… tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta… volvió a tocar y nada… se aventuró a abrir la puerta…

-Set… Kaiba…? – le habló… el aludido se encontraba revisando su baraja… para su próximo encuentro… -

-Qué quieres? – le gruñó… - si vienes a hablar sobre ellos, pierdes tu tiempo, ya que NO cambiaré de opinión… - Katsu suspiró… y se acercó un poco más al CEO –

- Es sobre Mokuba… - le dijo… el castaño levantó la mirada –

-Qué le pasa? –

- M… Aparte de estar preocupado por un cabeza hueca que tiene por hermano? – dijo sin temor y con cierto tono burlón… que fue recibido por una mirada asesina, cortesía de Seto – Quiere tu permiso para ver a sus amigos… - Seto por primera vez le quedó mirando interrogante, Jou suspiró, nuevamente – me refiero a Shuichi – un gruñido de Kaiba al decir ese nombre, pero a Jou no le importó – Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara…

-estás loco!!! – gritó al chico frente suyo – eso nunca!!

-pero él los verá con o sin tu permiso… no te sale más grato que lo haga con!! – elevó la voz al igual que lo hizo el CEO – Seto, entiende… ellos NO son malas personas!!! – el castaño se impresionó… su cachorro lo había llamado por su nombre?... que dulce se había escuchado… pero… o sí tenía una discusión con él –

-Escúchame… y escúchame bien!! – Seto se había acercado a Jou, quien había comenzado a temblar… pues aparte del tono de voz que ocupada Seto en ese momento, sus ojos demostraban un odio inimaginable, intentó retroceder un par de pasos, pero Kaiba lo sostuvo de los hombros para que no lo hiciera – Mokuba NUNCA MAS los volverá a ver!!! – el CEO sin darse cuenta, estaba a tan solo dos dedos de separación de sus rostros, sin pensarlo, sus ojos se posaron en los finos y rosados labios de Katsu… para luego comenzar a cerrar distancia, en cambio Jou estaba aterrado… los ojos de Kaiba, en el momento que los vio, eran tan iguales a los de su padre, sin quererlo los recuerdos comenzaron a pasarle velozmente… atormentándolo cada vez más… estaban a unos milímetros de distancia… podían sentir las respiraciones del otro… fue cuando justo iban a besarse que Katsu volvió en sí…

-no…- susurró… para luego con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de Kaiba mientras le gritaba- Aléjate de mi!!! – y comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos… - lo lamento… - salió en dirección a la habitación del pequeño… quien le esperaba listo para salir…

----

-Qué ha dicho? – preguntó el menor un tanto emocionado, pero su alegría se fue al ver cómo Jou negaba con la cabeza… y que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas – Jou… qué te pasa?... Jou! – este recién levantaba la vista para ver al pequeño –

-no sucede nada, chibi…

-mientes!... cuando saliste te veías bien… algo te ha dicho mi hermano!? Porque si es así, yo… - sintió como era detenido por el rubio quien los abrazaba por los hombros… -

-no hagas nada chibi… - le susurró…- estás listo? – dijo borrando su tristeza con una sonrisa fingida –

-claro!... – contestó alegremente… y también aún más preocupado por su amigo…

-----

Se quedó en el estudio un tanto asombrado… no podía crees lo que había visto en los ojos de su cachorro, había visto miedo… o más que eso… aparte su cuerpo estaba temblando cuando estaba a punto de besarlo… sonrió para sí… estuvo a tan poco de probar aquellos labios, que de seguro serían bastante cálidos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos melados ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de miedo… necesitaba saber qué le pasaba y ya!... cuando iba a empezar a investigar sobre la vida de su cachorro, es interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes…

-Señor! El joven Mokuba intenta salir de la mansión! – entró alarmado cierta sirvienta… - está acompañado por el joven Jounichi, señor – terminó de decir a duras penas… pues la furia reflejada por el CEO en sus ojos… quien se levantó y decidió esperarlos al pie de las escaleras …

----

Ya estaban por el término de las escaleras, cuando se encuentran un CEO bastante enojado

-A dónde creen que van!? –

-Pues, vamos a ver a nuestros amigos – respondió un poco menos molesto, Mokuba –

-Él puede ir, puede hacer lo que quiera – dirigiéndose al rubio – pero tu!! Tu no tienes permiso para salir de acá!! Si quiera de tu habitación!!

-pues déjame decirte algo Seto!! – le dijo bastante molesto el pelinegro – así como tu no escuchas mis palabras, yo tampoco escucho las tuyas, así que saldré e iré a ver a MIS AMIGOS, aunque tu no lo quieras!!!!!! – Moki tomó la mano del rubio y lo jaló hasta la puerta… tomó un abrigo para él, pues la tarde prometía ser helada, y sacó un abrigo para Jou, frente a los atónitos ojos de Seto (pues claro si el abrigo era de él XDD)

-no… Moki no es necesario – le habló quedo el rubio a su amigo, no aceptando el abrigo que le ofrecía –

-no importa, Jou, a mi hermano no le molestará – le susurró al oído a Jou, y después se habló a sí – más bien me lo agradecería, no…? jijiji…

-Perro, a dónde llevarás a mi hermano? – dijo un dolido castaño, ya que no le era gracia que su hermanos le hablara así… -

-No juntaremos en la plaza… para luego ir a casa de Shuichi – le nombró con temor a la reacción de Kaiba –

-Hn… siempre ese… - Moki sonrió –

-Bu… Bueno, Kaiba… puede ser que él sí me quiere… además… como se va Moki, y tu dijiste que yo estaba acá, sólo por Mokuba, pues no le encuentro razón, para que yo siga en este lugar…- después de esto ambos se fueron… en uno de los autos de la propiedad Kaiba-

-----------

Ya estaban los 6 en la plaza… habían acordado de no ir a casa de Kurama…. Pues no había mucho tiempo… tenían que dirigirse al estadio para evitar que Kaiba, quien ya debería estar allá, ocupara la carta…

---------

Después que Jou y Moki se fueran… él también se dispuso a marcharse al estadio… recogió su Deck… Sacó una gabardina negra del perchero… y salió en una de las limosinas, su destino… el estadio…

No se demoró mucho… pues le había pedido al chofer que fuera lo más rápido posible… deseaba llegar pronto… además de llevar unos 5 minutos de retraso… y eso era algo que él no se perdonaría…

Al entrar, le informaron que Yugi aún no hacía acto de presencia… por primera vez en ese día, suspiró aliviado… observó detalladamente al público… se dio cuenta que los amigos del chico ojos de pez, estaban en primera fila… Honda… Anzu… y Shizuka… la hermana de Jounichi… él no le encontró parecido alguno entre ellos dos… pues la mirada de la chica era más… cómo decirlo… tenía un brillo, muy conocido por él… la avaricia… el deseo de querer más… y obtenerlo sin pensar la forma… sin darse cuenta que en el camino pudiese dañar hasta su propio hermano… quien ha hasta arriesgado su vida por ella… tenía el brillo… ese brillo… que indicaba… que a ella… no le importaba… Shizuka le vio a lo lejos y sonrió torcido… para luego cambiar de expresión a uno más inocente y saludarle con la mano… Seto se volvió a su camarín… donde pensaría cómo y en qué momento ocupar la carta "Renacer"…

------

Se fijó en que Seto le observaba detenidamente… cambió su expresión a una más dulce…

-Chicos… - susurró la menor-

-Qué pasa Shizuka? – preguntó el castaño, preocupado, pues su amigo Yugi no había llegado y se estaba retrasando el duelo –

-He visto a Seto… le iré a preguntar… si lo que dijo Yugi es cierto… y si lo es… dónde se encuentra mi hermano…

-Te acompaño – le propuso la castaña…

-no hace falta – sonrió la chica… - ustedes quédense, a ver si llega pronto Yugi, yo les traeré noticias de mi hermano!! – gritó ya Shizuka, alejada del dúo…

----

Estaba concentrado mientras veía su baraja… pensaba en una buena estrategia… cuando siente unos golpes en la puerta… no lo toma en cuenta ... la puerta se abre y deja ver a la pequeña Jounichi, quien entra con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro...

-. Se te ofrece algo? - le preguntó el CEO

-. Estaba buscando a mi hermano... y me llegaron rumores de que estuvo contigo hace poco... - dijo con una clara doble intención... pero el CEO no le tomó en cuenta... - Kaiba-kun...? - le llamó con su voz inocente... (¬¬ grr mosquita muerta!) - es verdad que tu estás con mi hermano? - Kaiba murmuró algo ilegible... pero después de repasar bien las palabras de la... molesta mocosa... palabras de Seto... comprendió a lo que se refería...

-. Eso... niña... no es de tu incumbencia... - Shizuka... se acercó por la espalda de Seto y afirmó sus manos en los masculinos hombros del CEO (¬ esta escritora se derrite...) y bajó su cabeza... cosa que sus labios casi rozaran la oreja del castaño... -

-. Claro que lo es... Jou es mi hermano... lo quiera o no... - susurró de forma sensual... luego se sentó frente a Kaiba... separados por una pequeña mesa de centro... donde se encontraban las cartas de Seto - además Kaiba-kun... déjeme agregar... que en caso que usted esté con mi hermano... él... no lo merece... - tomó una de las cartas del ojiazul, la observó, el dragón blanco de ojos azules... medio sonrió y luego dejó la carta en un lugar donde no se encontraba antes...

-. Por qué dices eso...? - ahora tomaba realmente atención a lo que decía la chica -

-. A... Kaiba-kun... parece que le interesa el tema... pues le diré... por si usted no lo sabe... Jou... ha estado con otros hombres... antes, o también puede ser durante su relación con usted - sonrió con ganas al ver los puños cerrarse del CEO - así es... Kaiba-kun, pero no crea que al principio le gustaba, para nada... papá lo vendía... y creo que aún lo sigue haciendo... pero parece que Jou ya le tomó el gusto... - la chica seguía hablando... sin notar la cara de perturbación... asombro... y ... bueno nada más se podía ver, por que lo otro era imposible de leer... ahora comenzaba a atar cabos... el por qué de su cachorro temblaba cada vez que se le acercaba... el por qué tenía tantas heridas en su cuerpo… terminó escuchando la última parte de lo que seguía diciendo la chica - ... ah... está bien que le pasen estas cosas... después de todo él tuvo la culpa de que mi familia se separara... él fue el culpable de todo... por eso merece que mi padre le golpee... por eso merece - no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida por el castaño...

-. Que él se merece... que lo golpee su padre... - dijo por lo bajo escupiendo veneno al repetir las palabras de Shizuka - ¡Escúchame niña!... ¡nadie, NADIE, merece ser maltratado... y MUCHO MENOS JOU!!!!... tu... tu no sabes de lo que hablas... - en algún momento había acorralado a Shizuka contra la pared tomándola del cuello - Jou no merece tener una hermana como tu... él estuvo muchas veces peleando por ti!! Muchas veces estuvo a punto de perder la vida por tu culpa!! Por una niña que no vale ni como eso... ni como Humana!!!!! – el enfado era tanto que temió por la vida de la "hermana" de Jou… tomó su deck… apurado… y salió lo más rápido que pudo… refunfuñando algo entre dientes… dando un gran portazo… Shizuka sonrió… entonces sí era cierto que su hermano y el hombre más poderoso de Japón… estaban juntos… agrandó más su sonrisa al recordar lo buena que sería su vida… frotó su cuello con sus manos… pues el agarre del CEO había sido fuerte… fue en ese momento cuando notó una carta tirada… cerca de la puerta… se acercó a ella y sonrió… era aquella carta que le daría el triunfo a Kaiba… ella lo sabía, pues lo había escuchado antes de tocar la puerta… la observó detenidamente… ¿qué hacer?... devolvérsela al CEO o no… la dejó sobre la mesa de centro… y ella se sentó donde anteriormente estaba Seto… en ese momento… la carta comenzó a brillar…

-. Que demo… - no pudo terminar… pero esta vez era diferente a los otros homicidios… esta vez no eran sombras las que sostenían una guadaña que cortó en dos a la menor Jounichi… no era una figura amorfa la que sonreía tan sádicamente… no era algo tan intangible que poseía unos finos y dorados cabellos… del arma caían las gotas de sangre de la pelirroja… manchaban en piso… y la carta… este objeto parecía alimentarse… deleitarse con cada nueva gota de sangre… la figura asesina… volvió a ser parte de la carta… volvió a convertirse en un asesino misterioso… la figura de la carta había cambiado un poco… pues debajo… a la sombra del gran árbol… se encontraba el arma… la guadaña…

-------------------

BUUU!! Auséntense XD o.o bueno una menos XD de las que nos caen gordo!! Pronto el final le llegara a Anzu!!! XD no nos odien por dejar sin chicas a este fic.

Por cierto nuestra queridísima carta esta creciendo O, crecen y se van tan rápido T.T

XD pero bueno me dejo de tonterías y nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!


	12. Chapter 12

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 12

Los 6 estaban ya cerca del estadio… Hiei permanecía callado mientras los otros 5 conversaban amenamente de nada en particular y de todo en general… bueno Jou no decía mucho… sólo reía o se sonrojaba de vez en vez gracias a los comentarios de Moki… Kurama daba uno que otro comentario… es decir… los que más hablaban eran Mokuba, Yusuke, Kuwabara… Katsu… él iba sonriendo cálidamente… cuando de repente los recuerdos de su hermana lo atacaron…

-.Jou…? – lo llamó el oji verde…-

-. Ah!!! – gritó el rubio… al caer de rodillas en la acera… - ah…!!! – sus manos fueron a la cabeza… para sostenerla… en un intento fallido a que el dolor pasase…

-. Jou!!... no Jou…!! – Moki intentó auxiliar al su rubio amigo… pero al intentar tocarlo... una corriente eléctrica llegó a su manita… - no de nuevo… - sollozó el pequeño… -

-. Qué podemos hacer…? – preguntó el detective… sacando por lógica que cualquier acercamiento terminaría con una descarga eléctrica… pero… de dónde venía aquel "campo protector"?... en este momento Katsuya yacía inconsciente en el suelo…

-. El estadio …- murmuró Hiei… y antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa… Jou abrió los ojos… pero mostró algo que no le gustó a nadie… -

-. Por Ra!! – exclamó el pequeño… los ojos de Jou estaba vacíos… completamente vacíos… hasta el color de sus ojos melados… se habían opacado… el cuerpo de Jou comenzó a levantarse… pero… algo andaba mal, aparte de sus ojos… su piel estaba mucho más pálida y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa torcida… y cuando estuvo completamente de pie… hacía la mímica de sostener algo con sus manos… todos estaban impresionados… pero lo quedaron más al ver cómo las lagrimas… comenzaban a deslizarse a través de esos ojos muertos…pero no eran lágrimas cristalinas… parecían estar… sucias… después de mantener esa posición otros 5 segundos más… Jou caía completamente inconsciente al suelo… si no es por los brazos de Kurama que se interpusieron en el camino…

-. Debemos apurarnos – dijo el poseedor del jagan…

-. Esto tiene que ver con la carta… - no se podría decir si Yusuke lo afirmó o preguntó… pero de igual manera Kurama respondió… cargando el cuerpo de Jou… quien ya no parecía tener ese campo de energía… -

-. Eso parece…

-. Oye Mokuba… - habló por primera vez en todo el rato el peli naranja – esto no pasado antes…?

-. Al parecer no… - respondió desde la espalda de Yusuke… pues iban corriendo lo más rápido y el pequeño se quedaría atrás…

-. Creo… - interrumpió Kurama- creo que esto tiene que estar relacionado con lo sucedido ayer… con Jou al tomar la carta… "Renacer" y el ya no tener el "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos"….

-. Diablos! – exclamó Yusuke…

-. Hermano…- fue lo único que susurró el pequeño… -

-. Señor Kaiba… - le llamó uno de sus empleados…- al parecer al fin llega su contrincante… - Seto se puso de pie… y con todo ese aire de elegancia caminó a la arena para tener por fin su gran duelo…mientras una carta… hacía el recorrido desde el camarín hasta el Deck de Kaiba… pudiendo matar a todo el que la encontrase o atravesase…

-. Hasta que llegaron, al parecer la impuntualidad del perro se les esta contagiando- todos mostraron su desagrado haciendo caras, más por que Kaiba no se inmuto al ver a Katsuya inconsciente en brazos de Kurama, aunque estaban equivocados, Kaiba ardía en celos a ver a su cachorro una vez mas en brazos del que consideraba su mayor enemigo, además de Yugi.

-. Eres un…- Yusuke iba lanzarse contra Kaiba cuando…

-. Qué dices!?- Honda ya estaba harto del ese ricachón molesto, quiso darle un golpe, y, pensando que Kaiba lo esquivaría, se sorprendió al ver como salía sangre de la comisura de la boca de este, al parecer no se había movido.

-. Insolente- un enfurecido Kaiba se fue algo humillado y con el ego herido se retiró a curarse la herida.

-. Espera Kaiba!- todos empezaron a seguirlo para saber si se efectuaría el duelo o no, tenían que revisar que Katsuya estuviera bien.

-. Pero qué es esto?- Anzu corría para alcanzarlos, pero allí, en medio del pasillo se encontraba tirada una carta, la carta que Kaiba ocuparía para su victoria, aun que claro ella no lo sabía, pensando en que tal vez fuera una nueva carta de Yugi y que de seguro le agradecería el haberla encontrado, tal vez le considerara más, más que una amiga, estaba harta que se la pasara hablando con Yami, notaba a leguas lo mucho que Yami gustaba de Yugi, no se lo iba a arrebatar un espirito de 1500 años o más… Tomando la carta se disponía a alcanzarlos la carta empezó a brillar. - qué le pasa..?- en cuestión de segundos una sombra la había rodeado, quiso gritar, pero su voz se había ido, con miedo empezó a ver como la sombra trepaba por su cuerpo, debajo de su ropa, sentía el frió sobre su piel… Se calaba a sus huesos…y le erizaba la piel…

Vio la figura que emergía de la carta, hermosa pensaba… tenía el cabello rubio y largo… y la piel pálida, pero grisácea…una guadaña era todo lo que llevaba, no tenía nada más puesto, se sonrojó de verlo así…pronto vio la guadaña acercarse a su cuello… una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro cuando empezó lentamente a cortar en el… Anzu lanzó un grito que nadie escuchó… su sangre cálida caía y manchaba de rojo la carta…de pronto la guadaña se detuvo y se alejó…el ser se acerca su cuello y bebió de la herida... su piel tomó un tono más rosáceo que se desvaneció inmediatamente. Cuando se sintió satisfecho tomó de nuevo la guadaña y terminó de cortarle el cuello.

-. BOTAN! – un muy nervioso Koenma llamaba a gritos y revisaba cada rincón del castillo a cierta guía espiritual, habían llegado 2 almas y eran 2 de las amigas recientes del reikai tantei, 2 asesinatos más cometidos por la carta.

-. Qué sucede señor?- después de unos 20 minutos por fin había encontrado a botan hablando alegremente con otra de las guías espirituales.

-. Debes ir a revisar este cuerpo y decirme la causa d muerte… sospecho que fue la carta, la misión de Yuste debe ser resuelta ya!

-. Sí, su majestad- salió volando de la sala y con rumbo a cierto estadio donde un rubio amigo estaba de nuevo alterado…

-. No de nuevo…- Hacía sólo 30 minutos que Jou se había calmado, pero ahora se retorcía… y unas lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus mejillas… su cara tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, torcida y escalofriante, Kurama lo tenía aun en brazos soportando las descargas de electricidad que quemaban su cuerpo por dentro, abrazaba Jou y tratando de hacer que recuperara la conciencia, que saliera de se aterrador trance…hasta que por fin..se calmó, pero volvía a estar inconsciente.

Hiei miraba con odio cómo ese ningen le estaba arrebatando a Kurama … los ojos esmeralda reflejaban una preocupación que Hiei sólo le había visto mostrar por él…aunque sabía que no era culpa de Katsuya gustarle a Kurama era la única alternativa que tenía para dirigir su ira…aunque el hecho de que Kaiba aún no pusiera en marcha el plan que había ideado tan bien, le canalizaba…

Cuando Botan llegó al estadio se sorprendió al sentir tan claramente la presencia de la muerte, casi siempre era más difusa ya que la víctima acaba de morir, pero en esa ocasión era muy fuerte.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta el cadáver y reconocer a Anzu, una de las amigas de Jou y que aunque no la había visto mucho le había caído muy bien.

-. Pobre….- (que pobre ni que nada v.v se lo merecía) estaba revisando las causas de la muerte se dio cuenta de que la carta mataba tan rápido que el aroma de muerte se intensificaba de una manera sorprendente, y que el cuerpo no tardaría en descomponerse y desaparecer, de repente apareció todo un comité (exceptuando a Kurama, Jou y Yugi que se habían quedado en la enfermería)

-. Pero qué le paso?- Hiroto, como todos los demás miraban sorprendido cómo el cuerpo de Anzu se descomponía ante sus ojos, y el olor putrefacto tenía mezclado el aroma a demonio.

Solo Hiei se percató de esto último gracias a su agudo olfato, al parecer esa humana había sido violada, pero nadie más se había dado cuenta, cosa que no había ocurrido con las víctimas anteriores.

-. Se pone interesante…- ya se encargaría de poner al corriente a Kurama de esto último, además de recordarle quién era su amo.

-. Qué dijiste Hiei?-

-. hn… nada-

Se marcharon para buscar a la hermana de Jou le vendría bien ver a su hermana, tal vez ella lo calmaría un poco más.

Se había quedado en la enfermería con Jou y Yugi, que se preparaba para su duelo y repasaba su estrategia.

Jou estaba tendido en una camilla y parecía mas tranquilo, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre por sus propias lágrimas, pero al menos estaba bien.

-. Debo ir a ver si Kaiba ya está bien y si de verdad vamos a pelear, te importa si te dejo aquí solo con Jou?

-. No, está bien

Salió del cuarto mientras Kurama se hundía en sus pensamientos, después del encuentro que tuvieron en la casa de Kaiba, se sonrojó al recordar esto, Hiei no le había dirigido la palabra para nada en absoluto… le ponía algo preocupado…Estaría enfadado con él?

------------------------------

o.o ou, kuramita pobrecito, no creo que hiei allá hecho eso a propósito, que si no ¬¬


	13. Chapter 13

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 13

Después del encuentro que tuvieron en la casa de Kaiba (se sonrojó al recordar esto) Hiei no le había dirigido la palabra para nada en absoluto… esto le ponía algo preocupado…Estaría enfadado con él?

O tal vez…estuviera arrepentido de esto… tal vez no le importaba nada…tal vez solo fue deseo…fue su descarga...solo eso…

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente…no podía ser tan negativo, hablaría con el para saber que pasaba.

Jou empezó a moverse, se estaba despertando, aun que estaba pálido parecía estar bien.

- bienvenido al mundo - una calida sonrisa le recibió preguntándose cuando seria el día que comprendería como era que suichi se las arreglaba para dar la sonrisas mas hermosas aun cuando estaban en medio de una mala situación.

- gracias, pero que ha pasado, no puedo recordar nada

- pues veras…

Mientras tanto yugi se paseaba por los corredores tratando de encontrar a kaiba, le llevo un poco de tiempo ver que el lugar era enorme, y que a menos que alguien le ayudara pasaría mas de 2 horas buscando.

Se pregunto como estaría Anzu, y se sorprendió al ver que no le preocupaba tanto a pesar que siempre había dicho que le gustaba…pero últimamente había pensado mucho en Yami…el faraón había rondado por su mente desde hacia unos meses…por que? Por una razón… lo había visto materializarse desnudo para tomar un baño (a si, Yami se materializa como humano pero puede quedarse en el rompecabezas del milenio cuando quería investigar sus memorias) se había sonrojado…y sorprendidito de empezar a presentar una erección…obviamente su vinculo mental con Yami estaba cerrado no le dejaría descubrir eso...podría sentirse ofendido o insultado.

De pronto vio una puerta que estaba entreabierta…pensadnos que allí estaba kaiba toco suavemente para no molestarle…pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a la imagen mas aterradora que yugi tendría la mala suerte de ver…

Los chicos se encaminaron a la enfermería a llevar las malas nuevas y pensando en lo dolorosote esto seria para yugi…el amaba a Anzu…le importaba mucho y atesoraba cada recuerdo que había tenido con ella.

Compartían una amistad desde la primaria que se había intensificado con el pasar de tantas cosas y de los años…ahora solo eso le quedaría…memorias…recuerdos que perdurarían y causarían dolor...pero al menos la decoraría como era...no había visto el cadáver…y ellos se asegurarían de que nunca lo viera…si es que quedaba algo de el para cuando el quisiera ir a comprobarlo…probablemente pensando en que seria solo una mentira...

Estaba sentado…pensando…divagando…estaba perdiendo a su cachorro, el pelirrojo Minamino se lo había todas las cosas de su vida se iban…su hermano…el duelo de monstruos…su corazón o lo que quedaba de el…y ahora a la única persona que había amado de verdad…que faltaba? Que la empresa se le amotinara y la perdiera….aun que eso no pasaría…. Sonrió ante el solo hecho de su pensamiento, esos abogados no tenían el valor de enfrentarle, le tenían miedo lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que les mandaba a llamar, cuando demandaba a alguien siempre ganaba…. Pero había cosas por las que los abogados no podían hacer una demanda…no podía demandar al pelirrojo por robarle su cachorro…aun que ojala pudiera….

- que cosas pienso- se levanto con camino asía la enfermería…. Quería ver a su cachorro y nadie se lo impediría….

Estaba enfrente de su cadáver…un sudor frió recorría su cara…estaba totalmente paralizado y sin poder hablar…no podía estar viendo eso…debía ser su imaginación…o una broma…allí en pedazos sobre el suelo estaba una chica que el conocía hace poco…y cuya vista ayudo a salvar hacia no mucho…se quedo allí…con el alma en un hilo…pensando como le daría tan terrible noticia a jou…ya tenia encima esos sucesos tan extraños…ahora la muerte se le venia encima…se abatía y parecía posarse en esa habitación…esa sombra de tristeza y desesperación…de abrumador sentimiento…que no te dejaba respirara y que era la seña de un catástrofe peor y mayor que todas las anteriores…tendrían que decirle que había perdido a su hermana…

No quería darle semejante noticia…ojala no estuviera despierto…

Se encamino con paso lento a la enfermería…no sabia que se encontraría con una escena que bien parecería de telenovela…

Llego a la enfermería al parecer no había nadie ya que no se oía ruido…tal vez su cachorro estaba solo…o ya se habría recuperado e ido…en cualquier caso tendría que entrar…

Y valla escena que le toco mirar….el cachorro estaba en brazos de Minamino…despierto y acurrucado en su pecho mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos y este parecía muy relajado…tenia sus manso alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo y una mirada que denotaba cansancio...peor una gran paz y serenidad..

No pudo mas…su furia le segó y de un momento a otro había dado un puñetazo al pelirrojo que había salido de la cama al verle llegar…peor, lo había notado…su cachorro no se había querido desprender del abrazo…le había retenido y dicho en voz baja…-no me dejes- eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso…

Sorprendido, Kurama no había podido reaccionar...y no es que lo hubiera querido, estaba demasiado triste pensando en que hiei probablemente solo le viera como a Youko…un ser horrible y sin sentimientos…así que no le importaba que pasara con el mismo...podía morir en ese instante y no sentiría nada…tal vez algo de alegría por que no volvería a ver esos ojos que lo enloquecían ni escuchar esa voz que debajo de sus frió tono…tenia un sentimiento calido solo para el…

- kaiba peor que haces!?- un grito resonó por la habitación…yugi había llegado y visto el tercer golpe que kaiba había dado a Kurama…había sido en el estomago y le había sacado el aire…le dolía a cabeza…no había comido nada ese día por la preocupación de lo difícil y peligrosa que se tornaba esa misión.

Trato de detener a kaiba pero este le empujo asía la pared dándole un golpe lo cual provocó que quedara inconsciente.

Los demás venían en amino y habían escuchado el grito de yugi…corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron pensando en lo peor…

Hiei se adelanto y lo que vio le causo gran sorpresa...allí…sobre kurama estaba kaiba…tenia una mirada tan furiosa que solo se comparaba a la suya propia….kurama tenia sangre manando de su boca y estaba casi inconsciente…no decía nada ni hacia nada para evitar a kaiba…solo se había quedado allí inerte cuando este lo soltó al ver a hiei y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…muchas veces se había enfurecido...pero nunca perdió así el control…se alejo mirando sus manos manchadas con la sangre del pelirrojo…cuando alguien lo tomo por la chaqueta..

Esta furioso...después de la sorpresa inicial..estaba mas que enojado…su Kurama…su Kurama esta en poblemos pero el no lo vio…estaba débil y no lo sintió…aumento su youki para engañarlos por que esta ahora de daba cuenta que estaba débil y que no había comido ese día…se abalanzo sobre Kaiba dispuesto a matarlo por haberle puesto un dedo encima…iba a darle la peor tortura jamás creada…suplicaría por su vida y le rompería los huesos uno por uno, para al final asfixiarlo lentamente…pero para su mala suerte los demás entraron antes de que le diera el primer golpe…y urameshi lo saco del cuarto mientras que hiroto sacaba a kaiba y se lo llevaba al cuarto de al lado confundido por la sangre en manos de kaiba.

Y jou? Se había acercado a kurama para tocarlo y ver como estaba

- es mi culpa- susurró, el era el culpable de esto...el le había dicho que se sentía mal y que no lo dejara...y tampoco había hecho nada…pero estaba aterrorizado...ver a kaiba así le recordaba a su padre…le recordó los golpes y la ira y el miedo…se había quedado viendo con horror como su amigo era apaleado por el…y se sintió culpable…kurama lo había salvado una vez de su padre..lo había curado y guardado su secreto..incluso al mejor de sus amigos y le había contado sobre quien era de verdad…había confiado en el para todo…y así le había correspondido? Que clase de basura era ….?

- kurama…- hiei se acerco lentamente y aun exaltado, lleno de una furia poderosa y una impotencia que le quemaba por dentro…el y kaiba tenían un trato…tenia ganas de ir y tomarlo por el cuello…de torturarlo con su dragón…de asfixiarlo…y ver la sangre recorrer sus manos cuando por fin se hubiese roto su cuello…pero su kitsune lo necesitaba…aparto a jou, quien no dijo ni una palabra y le entrego a kurama.

Lo tomo en sus brazos…estaba tan arrepentido de no haberse quedado con el…le acaricio el cabello…rojo como la sangre que ahora manaba de su cabeza…aparto un poco de sus cabellos con delicadeza y tomo con su boca la sangre de la herida, que aun que no era grande era profunda… paso sus manos por sus labios… esos que asía mucho no besaba…los añoraba…Suaves como el terciopelo y calidos como un día de verano…no le importo que jou se quedara allí viendo…nada le importaba a su alrededor…ahora sabia que hacer…le diría a Kurama lo que sentía y no volvería a dejarlo nunca mas…nadie nunca le pondría un dedo encima…y kaiba se las iba a pagar muy caras…. de pronto alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos…hn…era ese molesto de yugi…acababa de despertar y estaba realmente horrorizado…que le pasaba?

- que pasa Yugi?- jou por fin se había puesto de pie y actuaba más normal.

- es que veras…mientras buscaba a Kaiba- grrr v.v- encontré a alguien…pero esta…muerta…-

- a…alguien? Como que a alguien muerta? A quien viste- yuske intervino ya que jou se había quedado callado y muy serio.

- si…pero Serra mejor…- se acerco a susurrarle a yuske- que no le digamos a jou que…shizuca es la victima

Se escucho un grito lejano…todos se apresuraron a ver que había pasado.

Se encontraron con un muy alterado hiroto y un estático kaiba..al parecer lo había llevado al lugar en que estaba kaiba después de la discusión…y se encontraron con toda la escena…

Se había quedado allí aun con Kurama en brazos…sin importarle el grito…ni que todos salieron…aunque jou se había quedado…tomo a Kurama y lo puso en la cama suavemente...seguía desmayado…aun así tenia un aire de serenidad…como si se diera cuenta de que no estaba en peligro…hn…siempre se daba cuanta de todo…aun estando dormido…se acerco y probo sus labios…calidos y dulces…se quedo así un momento…luego se alejo y empezó a acariciar su cabello…su cara y ver con detalle ese hermoso rostro…esa sonrisa que le había robado el corazón…que le había hecho sentir…y aun mas importante, sentir deseo…

Kurama se removió en la camilla y abrió sus ojos…

- hola…cuanto estuve fuera?- hiei se acerco y lo tomo por la barbilla con delicadeza para depositar un beso en la frente se pelirrojo adorado – hi..ei?

- solo por una media hora…ahora dime…como te sientes?

- bien, solo me da vueltas la cabeza…que sucedió? Lo único que recuero es que kaiba se aproximo a mi y tiro un golpe…de allí…nada

-… el estupido te ataco…pero llegamos a tiempo para detenerlo…te buscare algo de comer, al parecer no comiste nada en todo el día.

- o////o - estaba totalmente consternado…Hiei estaba muy amable con el…no es que no lo apreciara… pero… se le hacia un poco raro

- tienes una cara de sorpresa- se acerco para robarle un beso y salio antes de que Kurama pudiera decir nada.

Jou se acercó a Kurama…. y repentinamente… se hecho a llorar, esto alarmo a kurama que inmediatamente le pregunto que sucedía

- jou que sucede!? Estas bien!?

- Kurama…yo…lo siento mucho...- se abrazo a el y siguió con su llanto…sentía que era un inútil…tal y como le había dicho su padre siempre…un bueno para nada…que no podía proteger a sus amigos…

- de que te disculpas?

- yo no te ayude…cuando kaiba llego…te pude haber ayudado…pero me quede allí estático y como un estupido

- jou- Kurama paso sus manos por la cabellera dorada- tu no tienes que disculparte por nada…Kaiba estaba muy agresivo…y por todo lo que has pasado es normal que te pasara eso…no pienses eso de ti…eres alguien maravilloso, así que seca tus lagrimas y deja de sentirte culpable.

Jou volteo a verlo con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas y con la cara sorprendida…se acurruco mas y se quedo allí…sintiendo el aroma que Kurama despedía y que le tranquilizaba enormemente…ya entendía por que era así…pero no importaba eso…ahora sabia que kaiba correspondía sus sentimientos…y no dejaría esa información sin húsar.

Estaban consternados…todavía no se recuperaban de la imagen que acababan de ver…honda estaba en el suelo…lloraba y no le importaba que lo vieran…la mujer que amaba acababa de morir…de una forma cruel y el no había podido hacer nada…. De pronto el cadáver empezó a podrirse…y no quedo nada…como si jamás el cadáver de shizuca hubiera estado allí.

- creo que jou no esta en condiciones de saber esto ahora…- yuske estaba de acuerdo con yugi…aun que tuvieran que mentir…no dejarían que jou se entrar de esto…no en su actual estado - kaiba…no piensas seguir con el torneo verdad?- no lo creía posible con todo lo que había ocurrido…pero la respuesta los dejo helados…

- por supuesto que si…que la hermana del perro no supiera cuidarse no es mi problema.- salio dejando a un alterado honda que tuvo que ser detenido por kuwabara, después de lo que kaiba había dicho se había lanzado al ataque

-y no olvides yugi…que el encuentro será en una hora…

Es que no había una maldita cocina en too el lugar?

Hiei estaba desesperado, no encontraba nada excepto por unas maquinas expendedoras…pero el no sabia que eran…así que se le ocurrió romper el vidrio de una y sacar la comida….

- esto será suficiente…- toando una bolsa de cada cosa se dispuso a regresar con Kurama, en cuando estuviera mejor se encargaría de hacerle saber lo mucho que su cuerpo le necesitaba.

Iba pensando las formas en que le haría saber eso (ando media emocionada hoy XDD) cuando vio a kaiba caminar por el pasillo con cara de enojo y perturbación profunda (bueno eso es normal en kaiba XDD) hiei dejo todo en el suelo y se acerco…el y kaiba tenían cuentas pendientes.

- kaiba- su voz sonaba con furia y una frialdad que hubieran hecho morir al instante a cualquiera.

- que quieres?- no se dejaría intimidar por alguien mas chico que el, aun que un sudor frió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo escucho.

- tenemos que hablar…lo que el hiciste a Kurama…si no fuera por que el reikai lo prohíbe tu estarías en el suelo pero en pedazos-

- y se supone que yo me sienta intimidado por ti?-

- dímelo tu…estas sudando…tu vuelves a tocar a Kurama de mala forma y lo siguiente que sabrás es que estas en el hospital-

Kaiba retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva…no es que le quisiera hacer caso…pero tenia razón...se había excedido y eso no debía volver a pasar…peor no dejaría que eso se lo dijeran…a seto kaiba jamás le daban un amenaza sin que este respondiera….

- sabes zorro es lo que Kurama es…y lo que siempre será- esta frase tenia mas de un sentido y hiei no podía creer que se atreviera a decirle así- cuando el rastrero de tu enamorado termine con el perro tal vez pase a estar con tigo- ni bien kaiba termino de hablar sintió como sangre salía de su boca y como caía al suelo.

- tú vuelves a decir eso…y no me importaran las leyes del reikai-

Tomo la comida y camino tranquilamente dejando a kaiaba humillado y derrotado.

----------------

Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar ¬¬!! Que se cree para hablarle a kurama así!! ¬¬ Que bueno que hiei le pego! Ja!

v.v lo siento, me emocione…bueno, lamento que este fic se actualice en periodos tan irregulares n.nU, asi que gracias por seguir leyendo y dejen un review T.T no cuetsa nada!!


End file.
